


Johanna

by junosbox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne gets the parent feels, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Transphobia, some Pre-Slash Boerne/Thiel vibes, wahrscheinlich sehr OOC sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Wahrscheinlich geht das Rating eher gegen M, weil Beschreibung von Leichen und Verletzungen.Wer starke Trans- und Homophobie nicht so verträgt, sollte dieser FF wohl lieber fern bleiben.Größtenteils Thiels POV, aber auch Boernes POV.Es freute ihn nicht, dass ihn Nadeshda aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte übers Telefon.Es freute ihn auch nicht, dass sie einen Mordfall hatten, bei dem die Leiche ausgerechnet im Wohngebiet war.Das war ihm zu weit.Wenigstens hatte er ab jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Ausrede, warum er die Berichte für Frau Klemm nicht fertigstellen konnte.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & OMC, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste deutsche FF seit Jahren und meine erste Tatort FF.  
> Ich hoffe sie gefällt jemandem von euch, von denen manche schon seitdem dabei sind, als ich noch nicht mal eingeschult war 😅 **(Korrektion: als ich erst seit kurzer Zeit in der Schule war)** — dabei bin ich schon seit einer Weile erwachsen, wohlgemerkt!
> 
> Ich habe alles der Reihe nach geschrieben, bis auf das erste Kapitel, das ich ganz am Ende geschrieben habe, whoops.  
> Also möglicherweise hat die Qualität des Einstiegs daran gelitten.

Es freute ihn nicht, dass ihn Nadeshda aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte übers Telefon.  
Es freute ihn auch nicht, dass sie einen Mordfall hatten, bei dem die Leiche ausgerechnet im Wohngebiet war.  
Das war ihm zu weit.  
Und doch musste er sich anziehen.  
Ein alter Pulli, eine abgewetzte Jeans und seine beige Jacke sollten ausreichen.  
Von einem Teller in der Küche griff er sich noch im Vorbeigehen einen Keks, um seinem Bauch wenigstens ein Gefühl von Sättigung fürs Erste vorzugaukeln.  
Wenigstens hatte er ab jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Ausrede, warum er die Berichte für Frau Klemm nicht fertigstellen konnte.  
Außer es handelte sich mal wieder um eine Überdosis oder Selbstmord.  
Er griff nach seinem treuen Drahtesel und schob das Rad mit raus.  
Im Flur drehte er sich dann nochmal um, um die Wohnungstür hinter sich abzuschließen und riss sein Fahrrad damit auch ein Stück herum.  
Hinter ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und etwas, das auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
„Sie unaufmerksamer Grobian!“, schimpfte Boerne, der seine rechte Hand massierte und sich gleichzeitig nach seiner Brille bückte.  
Wenn der solche Worte in den Mund nahm, konnte er nicht stark verletzt sein.  
„Ist ja nichts passiert, Herr Professor.“, sagte er nur dazu.  
„Was erlauben Sie sich-“  
„Bis gleich, Boerne. Wer zuerst beim Tatort ist.“, lächelte Thiel, auch wohl wissend, dass dieser klare Sieg beim Wettrennen den eingebildeten Schnösel wieder besser stimmen würde.

Thiel schwang sich aufs Rad und trat in die Pedale, damit er vielleicht nur etwas zu spät kommen würde.  
Währenddessen fuhr Boerne in seiner schnittigen Geldverschwendung an ihm vorbei.  
Der Hauptkommissar fühlte sich heute nicht so gut.  
Irgendein flaues Gefühl lag ihm im Magen und schrecklich müde war er noch dazu.  
Die Luft war frisch, da es noch sehr früh war, doch die Temperatur war trotzdem nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Eigentlich war es das perfekte Wetter.  
Nicht zu kalt, nicht zu warm, kein Regen, blauer Himmel mit Schäfchenwolken.  
Auch wenn der Himmel noch in rötlich-orangene Töne getaucht war.  
Das Sonnenlicht wärmte seinen Nacken.  
Es hätte ein toller, entspannter Morgen sein können, vielleicht hätte er die Fenster zum Frühstück geöffnet, dann fühlte es sich fast an, als würde man irgendwo im Freien sitzen.  
Aber natürlich war er viel zu früh geweckt worden und musste sich jetzt abstrampeln, um zu irgendeinem Leichnam zu kommen, der wahrscheinlich wegen einer Überdosis den Löffel abgegeben hatte.  
„Mistvieh!“, rief er aus, als ihm eine Katze vors Rad sprang und er es nur knapp schaffte, noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen.  
Eine Leiche mehr wollte er nicht sehen und vor allem keine, an der er selbst Schuld war.

Endlich bog er in das Viertel ein, das aus Einfamilienhäusern mit großen Vorgärten und mit Nagelschere geschnittenen Rasenflächen bestand.  
Irgendwie hätte er sich das auch vorstellen können.  
Also nicht das penibel kurzgeschorene Gras, aber vor allem als Lukas klein war, wäre ein Garten echt nicht schlecht gewesen, so zum Fußballspielen oder so.  
Aber bei den Preisen, da könnte er sich selbst bei seinem heutigen Gehalt kein Eigenheim leisten und ob die Bank ihm einen Kredit geben würde war auch fraglich.  
Naja, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich ganz okay so wie er gerade lebte, auch wenn er diesen Professor Alleswisser-und-nochmal-alles-Besserwisser zum Nachbar und Vermieter hatte.  
Einmal hatte er Boerne gegenüber erwähnt, dass dieser doch in die suburbane Spießerwelt passen würde, doch der hatte einfach gesagt, dass er durch und durch nur in der Stadt leben könne.  
Wahrscheinlich litt der Rechtsmediziner an einer Krankheit, die ihm vormachte, er würde etwas verpassen, sobald er mal nicht mitten im Zentrum des Geschehens saß.

Ein uniformierter Kollege hielt das Absperrband hoch und Thiel radelte mit einem hastigen Danke drunter durch.  
Sein Fahrrad stellte er auf den Seitenständer gestützt neben dem Auto des notorischen Falschparkers ab.  
Leute von der Spusi tummelten sich am Tatort, kreisten im abgesperrten Fünfeck wie fleißige Bienchen und fanden hoffentlich etwas, das von Belang wäre.  
Der Rechtsmediziner war auch schon in seine Arbeit vertieft.  
Thiel trat neben den anstrengenden Anzugfetischisten.  
Zu seinen Füßen lag der Körper einer jungen Frau, um die Handgelenke ihrer ausgestreckten Arme waren Eisenketten gewickelt.  
„Sie hing dort oben.“, erklärte Frau Haller ihm, als sie Boerne eine Pinzette brachte und zeigte zu der Laterne, die nur ein, zwei Meter entfernt stand.  
Er nickte Frau Haller zu und schaute sich die Laterne genauer an.  
Da stand immer noch die Leiter, die die Kollegen anscheinend dafür benutzt hatten, die Leiche herunterzulassen.  
Ihn grauste es irgendwie bei der Vorstellung, dass jemand diese Frau ermordet und dann auf so eine Weise zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Boerne redete nicht mit ihm, nicht einmal die üblichen Sprüche.  
Schien so als sei er beleidigt.  
Thiel verspürte eine gewisse Schadenfreude.  
Auf die Frage hin, wann die Frau gestorben war, oder woran, hatte der werte Herr Professor nur darauf verwiesen, in ein paar Stunden im Institut den Bericht abzuholen.  
Gute polizeiliche Zusammenarbeit: Fehlanzeige.  
Spätestens dann würde Boerne wieder ganz der Alte sein, da war sich Thiel sicher, denn was gab es für einen menschenfeindlichen Rechtsmediziner Besseres, als einen Menschen auszunehmen wie eine Gans.

Er klingelte an der Tür des Hauses, das neben der Laterne lag, doch die Rollläden waren heruntergelassen und es machte niemand auf.  
„Die Frau Hoffmann ist nicht zu Hause. Die ist beruflich für ein paar Tage weg.“, hörte er eine leise Stimme, als er gerade versuchte, durch den Spalt zwischen Rolladen und Fenster hineinzuspicken.  
Neugierige, stalkerhafte Nachbarn.  
Ein Vorteil für polizeiliche Ermittlungen, aber deshalb wollte er eher nicht in so einer Gegend wohnen.  
„Wissen Sie, wann die Frau Hoffmann zurückkommt?“, fragte er die ältere Dame.  
„Nein, aber es muss jemand nach dem Rechten geschauen haben, der Briefkasten war ja immer leer.“  
„War das sie?“, fragte er weiter und zeigte kurz hinter sich in Richtung der Leiche, die nun für den Abtransport vorbereitet wurde.  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Die Frau Hoffmann hat eher alte Freunde gefragt, die auch hier in der Nähe wohnen.“  
„Ist ihnen selbst gestern, oder heute morgen irgendetwas aufgefallen?“  
„Nein, da war nichts.“  
Na toll.  
Solche Nachbarn wussten aber auch immer das nicht, was vielleicht wirklich wichtig sein könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es ist soweit ganz okay 😅.  
> Und auch, dass nicht zu viele Tippfehler drin sind, zum Glück hatte ich diesmal ein Programm, das die mir angezeigt hat.  
> Ich weiß, dass es nicht so eine FF ist, die man sonst sieht, da sie sich mehr auf den Fall konzentriert, aber ich hoffe, das geht nicht so sehr gegen den Strom, dass es schlecht ist.


	2. Chapter 2

Missmutig sah er hinab auf den metallenen Tisch der Rechtsmedizin, und den blassen Leichnam der Frau, die gerade darauf lag.  
Nur ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme waren aufgedeckt, und das auch nur zu dem Zwecke, dass Boerne ihm alles anschaulich erklären konnte.  
Thiel selbst hätte sich den Anblick der Toten ersparen können, auch wenn er schon viele Leichen auf diesem Seziertisch liegen hatte sehen, und auch obwohl diese Frau nicht wie nach einem besonders grausamen Tod aussah.  
Lediglich die Einschnitte der Eisenketten an den Handgelenken machten die Tatsache deutlich, dass sie einen unnatürlichen Tod gestorben war.  
Er fühlte sich irgendwie zunehmends unangenehm hier, so allein neben einer Leiche stehend und wandte seinen Blick von dieser ab und hin zu Boerne, der gerade von seinem Schreibtisch her ankam, den Bericht in der Hand.

„Na, was glauben Sie denn, woran diese Dame gestorben ist?“, neckte der Rechtsmediziner mit einem selbstherrlichen Lächeln, den Ordner unter den linken Arm geklemmt und Desinfektionsmittel in seinen Händen verreibend.  
Der wollte ihn doch auf den Arm nehmen, dachte sich Thiel, der wollte sich mal wieder wichtig machen und zeigen, wie schlau er, der hochbegabte Herr Professor doch war, im Gegensatz zu ihm.  
Jedoch fiel dem Hauptkommissar auch kein verteidigendes Wort dazu ein.  
Er gab nach drei Sekunden des Grübelns auf.  
„Keine Ahnung.“, murmelte er widerwillig und zeigte dann auf das Handgelenk, „Aber das da kann ich sehen.“

„Nun machen Se mal nicht so ein großes Geheimnis draus und sagen Sie endlich was die Todesursache war.“, sagte er, als ihm das überhebliche Grinsen Boernes gründlichst auf die Nerven ging.  
Boerne zog sich Einmalhandschuhe an und griff irgendein metallenes Stocherwerkzeug von einer Ablage.  
Dann stolzierte er um Thiel herum zur Leiche.  
Mit dem Metalldingens zeigte er auf die Verletzungen an den Handgelenken.  
„Wie sie sehen weisen die Handgelenke der Toten deutliche Verletzungen auf, die davon herrühren, dass man sie mit Ketten, die um beide Handgelenke gewickelt waren, aufgehängt hat. Aber das wissen Sie natürlich schon, Sie waren ja am Tatort.“

Da war wieder dieses gehässige Lächeln, oder vielleicht immer noch?  
Jedenfalls bemerkte Thiel in diesem Moment, dass Boernes blütenweißer Arztkittel am Saum mit Blut verschmiert war und musste einen Würgereiz heftigst unterdrücken.  
Wieso er ausgerechnet heute so empfindlich wegen dieser ganzen Leichensache war, konnte er sich nicht erklären.  
Schließlich war auch er nach einer Weile etwas abgestumpft, so über die Jahre, und das heute war ja schließlich auch nicht im Ansatz eine Leiche, die er als „unangenehm anzusehen“ bezeichnen würde, was den Zustand des Körpers betraf.

Sein Gegenüber hatte leider den Blick bemerkt und seine höchst wissenschaftlichen Ausführungen zu den inneren Verletzungen der Handgelenke mit Knochen und Sehnen und Weiß-der-Geier-was unterbrochen um ihn amüsiert anzuschauen.  
„Haben Sie sich nicht so, Thiel, können sie denn auf einmal kein Blut mehr sehen? Ich kann sie in der Richtung allerdings auch beruhigen, denn es handelt sich auch gar nicht um Blut sondern lediglich um Zellflüssigkeit, die durch den enthaltenen Farbstoff Myoglobin mit Blut sehr leicht verwechselt werden kann, da Myoglobin, ganz wie Hämoglobin bei unserem Blut der Zellflüssigkeit eine rote Farbe…“  
„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, hab verstanden.“, unterbrach Thiel den Besserwisser, bevor dieser zu lange in die mikrobiologische Welt der Farbstoffe und sonstigen Quark abschweifen konnte.

„Unser Opfer ist erschlagen worden.“, sagte Boerne endlich, um ihn zu erlösen.  
„Schauen Sie hier…“  
Die behandschuhte Nervensäge teilte das lange blonde Haar der Toten mit seiner Hand und dem Stochergerät, um eine tiefe Wunde seitlich am Kopf zum Vorschein zu bringen.  
Als Professor Ich-bin-in-Vortrags-Stimmung anfing, wieder in medizinische Fachsprache zurückzufallen musste ihn Thiel mit einem genervten „Boerne!“ stoppen, woraufhin dieser mit dem metallenen Ding anfing, in der Wunde herum zu stochern.  
Thiel blickte leicht angeekelt zur Wand, statt den Weisungen der Boerne'schen Hände zu folgen.  
„Sie wurde mit einem abgerundeten Gegenstand erschlagen, Metall, so wie es aussieht wahrscheinlich ein Rohr, denn ich habe Rostrückstände in der Wunde sichergestellt.“, erklärte der Rechtsmediziner voller Stolz über seine gründliche Arbeit.

„Sonst noch was?“, fragte Thiel, hoffend, betend, dass Boerne nicht zum dritten Mal beginnen würde, Medizinquatsch von sich zu geben.  
Boerne überreichte ihm den Berichtsordner, als sei er ein Sportabzeichen, und lief für seine weiteren Ausführungen langsam um den Tisch herum.  
„Todeszeitpunkt ungefähr gestern Abend zwischen Einundzwanzig und Zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Im Bericht finden sie ein Foto eines Rosentattoos, das sie am Fußgelenk hat, das wird Ihnen wahrscheinlich bei der Identifikation helfen. Sie hatte zwar Alkohol konsumiert, jedoch nicht von bedeutsamer Menge und es konnten keine anderen nachweisbaren Substanzen im Blut festgestellt werden. Keine wirklich anderen Auffälligkeiten, keine Wunden, Einstichstellen oder dergleichen. Körperlich war sie topfit, gesunde Ernährung, vollständiges Gebiss, keine Vorerkrankungen...“  
„Irgendwelche Hinweise auf eine Vergewaltigung oder so?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Nein, es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass es sich um ein Sexualverbrechen handelt, und auch nicht dafür, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Tod Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt haben könnte.“

„Na gut, dann mach ich mich mal auf'm Weg, vielleicht hat die Spusi ja schon was.“, sagte Thiel und war dabei zu gehen, als ihn Boerne verbal zurückhielt.  
„Ich habe da noch etwas gefunden, das Sie interessieren könnte.“  
Da war wieder dieses grinsende Lächeln, das Thiel so langsam zur Weißglut brachte.  
„Spucken Se's schon aus, Boerne, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
Das war gelogen, denn die meiste Arbeit mit dem Leiche identifizieren und Befragungen mit potentiellen Zeugen führen hatte er an Nadeshda abgedrückt, die einfach froh war, keine Akten mehr sortieren zu müssen.  
„Unsere Tote hier hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine geschlechtsangleichende OP.“, rückte Boerne mit der Überraschung raus und erinnerte Thiel dabei irgendwie an ein kleines Kind, das gerade einen besonders schönen Stein gefunden hatte und seiner Mutter zeigte.

Thiel war baff.  
So wirklich wissen, was er dazu sagen sollte, wusste er nicht.  
Oder ob er wirklich etwas überhaupt dazu sagen sollte, ob Boerne erwartete, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde wie „Tolle Arbeit, Boerne“ oder so.  
Er wusste nur, dass jetzt auch ganz andere Motive in Frage kamen.  
Schließlich entschied sich Thiel dafür, einfach ein kurzes Brummen als Bestätigung abzugeben, dass er zugehört hatte.  
Als Boerne dazu ansetzte, irgendetwas von diesem Eingriff zu erklären, machte sich Thiel mit dem Bericht vom Acker, er hatte sich heute schon genug Fachjargon angehört.  
„Tschüss, Boerne.“, meinte er noch, als er zur Tür hinausspazierte.  
Hinter ihm regte sich Boerne künstlich auf.  
„Aber Thiel, das ist eine äußerst interessante Technik die bei diesem Eingriff hier angewendet wurde, Sie können doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und deckte den Leichnam wieder ganz zu.  
Da versuchte er Thiel etwas weiterzubilden und da unterbrach dieser ihn einfach oder ließ ihn gar einfach stehen.  
Unverschämter ging es doch wohl nicht.  
Ein Lächeln kroch in sein Gesicht.  
Sollte sich Thiel doch mit der Identifikation des Opfers abmühen, er war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, wer der behandelnde Arzt seiner kalten Patientin gewesen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem er früh morgens erneut in der Nähe des Tatorts herumgelaufen war und jeden erdenklichen Jogger und sonst noch wen angesprochen hatte, war er frustriert in sein Büro zurückgekehrt.  
Erneut war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.  
Immer wieder „Haben Sie diese Person schon mal gesehn?“, immer wieder das Bild vor eine fremde irritierte Nase halten, immer wieder das „Nein, tut mir leid.“ oder „Nee, kenn' ich net“.  
Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein eine Leiche zu identifizieren.  
Das war der erste Schritt in einer Ermittlung.  
Wenn sie keinen Namen hatten, konnten sie alles Restliche auch vergessen.

Hoffnungslos friemelte er an irgend so einem Anhänger rum, den mal jemand im Präsidium hatte liegen lassen, und der seitdem Thiels Stiftehalter zierte.  
Er war nicht guter Laune, er war so frustriert, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, er konnte nicht einmal die blöden Berichte schreiben, die noch ausstanden und wegen denen Frau Klemm ihm schon seit drei Wochen im Nacken saß.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
„Wenn Sie nicht den Namen unserer Leiche haben, können Sie sich gleich wieder verziehen.“, meckerte er die arme Nadeshda an, die jetzt wie vor den Kopf gestoßen im Türrahmen stand.  
„Es wurde ein weiterer Toter gefunden, Chef.“, sagte sie leise, mit einem Tonfall, der äußerst vorsichtig klang.

Als er am Tatort ankam, waren alle anderen bereits dort.  
Wie er sah, war Fräulein Krusenstern dabei, mit Frau Haller über diverse außerberufliche Dinge zu sprechen, so als würde nicht vor ihnen ein Leichnam baumeln, der mit Hilfe von Ketten, die um die Handgelenke gewickelt worden waren, an das vom Gebäude eines Ladens wegstehende Schild gehängt worden war.  
Nachdem die Kollegen von der Spurensicherung genug Bilder gemacht hatten stiegen diese auf eine Leiter um den toten Mann von dem Schild zu entfernen.  
Sobald dies geschehen war beugte sich auch sogleich Boerne über die Leiche.

„Lupe, Alberich.“, kommandierte der Rechtsmediziner seine Assistentin herum, die dessen schweren Koffer nun anschleppte und dann durchwühlte auf der Suche nach der Lupe.  
„Ach, Alberich, was veranstalten Sie denn da? Die Lupe, habe ich gesagt! Nicht „Alberich, bringen sie meinen gründlichst sortierten Koffer durcheinander“!“  
Boerne hatte seine Leiche schon wieder ganz vergessen.  
Thiel hörte noch ein „Sie sollten doch im Stande sein, ein Vergrößerungsglas zu finden, die sind doch schließlich für kleine Dinge gemacht.“ bevor Nadeshda ihn ansprach, einen Notizblock in der Hand.  
„Also, der Tote heißt Markus Abend, einunddreißig Jahre alt, Erzieher. Er wurde von seinem Freund, Dennis Frei gefunden, der auch der Ladenbesitzer ist, der wollte nämlich gerade seinen Laden aufschließen.“, sagte Nadeshda und führte ihn zum Bordstein, wo ein Mann saß, den man eher als Häufchen Elend bezeichnen konnte.

Thiel setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Herr Frei, mein herzliches Beileid. Es tut mir leid, aber ich müsste Ihnen leider ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich bin Kriminalhauptkommissar Thiel.“, sagte Thiel in dem sanftesten Ton, den er zustande brachte.  
Jedoch schluchzte der Angesprochene nur weiter lautstark in seine Hände.  
Thiel musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Kollegen den Mann nicht irgendwo anders hingebracht hatten, war nicht gerade förderlich, so mit Leiche im Hintergrund.  
Er brachte es hin, ein unbenutztes Taschentuch in seiner Jacke zu finden und reichte es dem Hinterbliebenen, der erst einmal kräftig seine Nase schnäuzte.

„Tut mir leid, Herr Kommissar, ich… wissen Sie, ich wollte ihm nächste Woche einen Antrag machen.“, sagte der Mann unter einem weiteren Schwall Tränen.  
„Das ist jetzt bloßes Protokoll, das muss ich fragen, aber wo waren Sie denn um…“  
Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Boerne fragend an.  
„Gestern ungefähr zwischen Zwanzig und Zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Kann ich erst später genauer sagen.“, antwortete Boerne, wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
„...um die Uhrzeit gestern?“, beendete Thiel seine Frage.

„Ich… ich war bei meiner Mutter, die hat gerade eine Lungenentzündung und kann dadurch nicht alleine.“, wurde ihm Antwort gegeben.  
„Wann haben Sie denn Ihren Freund das letzte Mal lebend gesehen?“  
„Das war gestern früh, so um Sechs, er muss früh aufstehen, sein Arbeitsweg ist etwas länger, wissen Sie.“, sagte der Mann und versuchte vergeblich, die Tränen mit seinen Händen aufzuhalten.  
„Danach haben Sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen? Haben Sie sich denn nicht gewundert, als er nicht nach Hause gekommen ist?“  
„Ich war doch gar nicht mehr danach Zuhause! Ich bin, so eine Stunde später, zum Laden und nach der Arbeit bin ich direkt zu meiner Mutter.“

Familie, nicht so das beste Alibi, aber wer hatte denn schon jemals andere Zeugen.  
„Hatte Herr Abend irgendwelche Feinde oder hatte er in letzter Zeit eine Auseinandersetzung mit jemandem?“  
„Vor einer Woche haben wir uns gestritten weil er unbedingt im Schwarzwald Urlaub machen will—wollte—“, er schluchzte, „und ich nicht. Aber sonst, nein, mir fällt nichts ein. Alle mögen ihn.“  
Thiel wollte den Armen nicht länger mit Fragen quälen, dem war heute genug widerfahren.  
„Vielen Dank, Herr Frei, das wär's erstma', hier ist meine Karte, falls Ihnen noch was einfallen sollte.“  
Er reichte dem Mann eine leicht zerknitterte Visitenkarte.

„Sie sollten doch ihre Pinzette selber finden können, Professor. Mit ihren vier Augen.“, sagte Silke Haller.  
„Sagen Sie so etwas nie wieder, Alberich, es reicht schon, dass ich morgen zum Optiker muss für eine neue Brille, da meine alte leider einen zweiten Fall nicht überstanden hat.“, grummelte Boerne nur.  
Thiel grinste in sich hinein.  
Der gute Professor musste wirklich blind wie ein Maulwurf sein, so ohne intakte Brille.  
Das Gestell, das Boerne nämlich gerade auf der Nase hatte, wies nur eineinhalb Gläser auf, von denen das Ganze auch gesprungen war.  
Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.  
„Na, Boerne, vielleicht dürfen Sie ja jetzt Ihren Wagen ganz legal auf dem Behindertenparkplatz vor'm Präsidium abstellen.“  
Daraufhin wollte Boerne irgendetwas entgegnen, doch Thiel hatte sich mittlerweile schon auf den Weg zu seinem klapprigen Fahrrad gemacht, das er an die nächste Hauswand gelehnt hatte.

Seine gute Laune hielt nicht lange an.  
Vor ihm rannten zwei kleine Jungs von seinem Fahrrad weg und Thiel wusste gleich, was Sache war.  
Da hatten die Bengel doch tatsächlich die Reifen seines Rads abgestochen.  
Leider half es nichts, ihnen ein paar Meter hinterher zu rennen oder „He!“ zu rufen, die Kinder waren schon über den Berg nach Timbuktu.  
Thiel konnte nicht anders, als sein klappriges Gefährt einmal heftig zu treten, einfach um seine Wut herauszulassen, so wie die Jungs die Luft aus den Reifen gelassen hatten.  
Heute war nicht sein Tag.  
Und auch nicht seine Woche.  
Eine immer noch unbekannte Leiche, eine Häufung von Mordfällen, die dabei waren, sich zu einer Mordserie zu entwickeln und er konnte gerade auch auf einmal kein Blut mehr sehen.  
Scheiße.

„Brauchen Sie eine Fahrgelegenheit, Thiel?“, kam von Boerne, der eingepackt hatte und dem Leichenwagen eine Sekunde hinterhersah.  
Thiel hörte diese höhnische Schadenfreude heraus und wusste, Boerne würde ihn das so schnell nicht vergessen lassen.  
Beleidigt war er, aber er wollte heute auch nicht seinen Vater ertragen und so nahm er widerwillig das Angebot an.


	4. Chapter 4

Thiel hatte wirklich wenig Lust, erneut im Rechtsmedizinischen Institut aufschlagen zu müssen.  
Zwei Leichen quasi direkt hintereinander waren nie ein gutes Zeichen.  
Noch weniger, wenn diese anscheinend auf die genau selbe Weise gestorben waren.  
Da sie die tote Frau immer noch nicht identifiziert hatten, trotz des Tattoos und allgemeinem Herumgefrage, hatte er darauf gebaut, dass die beiden Opfer sich vielleicht persönlich gekannt hatten und er so den Namen herausbekommen könnte.  
Doch das war im Sande verlaufen.  
Als er beim Partner des zweiten Toten nochmals aufgetaucht war mit den Fotos, hatte der ihm gesagt, dass er die Tote nicht kannte, und sich auch sicher war, dass sein Freund dies ebenfalls nicht getan hatte.

Er schloss eine Beziehungstat natürlich nicht aus, doch Herr Frei erschien ihm schon einmal nicht als jemand, der jemanden unter jeglichen Umständen einfach erschlagen würde, und noch weniger als jemand, der den Leichnam öffentlich aufhängen würde wie eine mittelalterliche Abschreckungsmethode für Kriminelle.  
Als sie Herr Freis Mutter einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, hatte diese das Alibi ihres Sohnes bestätigt.  
Auch wiesen die Telefonabfrage und die Kontobewegungen des Mannes keine Auffälligkeiten auf.  
Somit tappten sie ganz offiziell im Dunkeln.

Es gab einfach nichts, das auf einen persönlichen Bezug zwischen Täter und Opfer hindeutete.  
Bei der Faktenlage, die sie hatten, hätte sich der Täter seine Opfer auch einfach wahllos von der Straße greifen können.  
Das Einzige, das Thiel wirklich wunderte, war diese öffentliche Zurschaustellung der Leichen, die der Mörder praktizierte.  
Und auch, dass die zweite Leiche vor dem Laden seines Partners gehangen hatte.  
Klar, das hätte ein Zufall sein können, schließlich war es eine der am Besten einsehbaren Stellen der Straße, aber das wäre schon ein sehr großer Zufall.  
Wenn diese Stelle des Fundorts jedoch im Vornherein geplant worden war, fragte sich, wo die Verwandten oder Bekannten des ersten Opfers waren.  
Bisher hatte die Frau ja noch niemand erkannt.  
Er hoffte, dass vielleicht Boerne etwas am neuen Opfer gefunden hatte, das sie weiterbringen könnte.

„Zu Fuß hier?“, kam sofort die neckische Frage, als er die kalten Hallen Boernes Königreichs betrat.  
„Nee, hab mich von meinem Vaddern fahren lassen.“, sagte Thiel.  
Und er bereute, seinen Vater gefragt zu haben, ihn hierher zu fahren, denn der hatte ihm direkt doppelt so viel berechnet, als auf der Taxiuhr stand.  
Wie immer hatte Thiel ihm gesagt, dass er keinen Cent von ihm sehen würde, aber naja.  
Er würde das die nächsten zwei Monate noch zu hören bekommen.  
„Na, dann wollen wir ja mal hoffen, dass Sie endlich mal lernen, wie man Fahrradschläuche flickt. Irgendwann geht das ganze Taxifahren ja schließlich ziemlich auf die Geldbörse, ne?“  
Schon die nächste Stichelei.

„Und ich hoffe, dass sie irgendetwas haben, das uns in der Lösung des Falls weiterbringt, statt nur unnötiger dummer Sprüche.“, sagte Thiel wütend.  
Der Professor brachte ihn heute gehörig auf die Palme.  
„Zweifelsohne ist alles, was ich sage, weit über Ihrem Bildungsniveau.“, sagte Boerne, „Ihre unterbemittelten Versuche, mich zu beleidigen sind auf einem so tiefen Niveau, dass sie auf Augenhöhe mit Alberich sind.“  
Frau Haller konnte man im Hintergrund grinsen sehen.  
Was ihr an Boerne lag, verstand Thiel nicht, zog Boerne sie doch von morgens bis abends mit seinen blöden Bemerkungen auf.  
Aber, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dasselbe galt für ihn und Boerne.

Klar, manchmal wollte er dem sturen Esel einfach den Kopf abreißen, aber irgendwie konnte er ohne den Professor auch nicht.  
Sie gerieten oft aneinander und waren so unterschiedlich, wie es Menschen überhaupt vom Charakter her möglich war, und trotzdem würde er das gelegentliche Abendessen und die Lärmbelästigung mit irgendeinem klassischen Zeug um Drei Uhr morgens gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen.  
Sein Hirn sagte, doch, gegen einen Boerne, der ihn nicht über den Flur hinweg nachts mit Musik beschallte, aber das war Boerne halt, und er war doch ganz okay, so wie er war, auch wenn er sich oft sehr sehr nervtötend gegenüber seiner Mitmenschen verhielt.

„Sprachlos? Da zeigt sich wohl ihr eingeschränktes Vokabular.“, bemerkte Boerne noch.  
Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber, er sollte das nicht zu ernst nehmen.  
„Was ist denn mit unserer zweiten Leiche? Irgendetwas, das wir noch nicht wissen?“, fragte Thiel.  
Der Rechtsmediziner umrundete den Tisch und zeigte ihm eine Wunde am Hinterkopf des Opfers.  
„Etwas andere Stelle, aber auch erschlagen und mit dem gleichen Tatwerkzeug wie das erste Opfer, ohne Zweifel.“  
„Mhm“, gab der Hauptkommissar von sich, das hatte nur das bestätigt, was er bereits gedacht hatte.  
„Ich will mich nicht vollkommen festlegen aber so wie die Wunde verläuft und das Trauma des Schädels aussieht, gehe ich davon aus, dass der Täter Rechtshänder ist.“

Boerne gestikulierte kurz wild mit einer Hand herum und Frau Haller brachte daraufhin den rechtsmedizinischen Bericht, den Boerne gleich an Thiel weiterreichte.  
„Mja, das ist ja mal wenigstens etwas. Auch wenn die meisten Menschen Rechtshänder sind, wa?“  
Er beobachtete den Rechtsmediziner, der sich bückte, um ein Werkzeug vom Boden aufzuheben, das ihm anscheinend heruntergefallen war.  
Thiel grinste als Boerne einen angestrengten Ton von sich gab, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
„Zeigt sich da schon das Alter? Sie reiben mir ja immer unter die Nase, wie jung und fit Sie noch sind.“, sagte Thiel und konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Das ist lediglich ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ich hier unzählige Überstunden mache, nur damit Sie Ihren Fall lösen können! Und es heißt „seien“, Thiel, nicht „sind“.“  
„Jaja, mhm“, schmunzelte Thiel.

Ein klingelndes Handy unterbrach ihr herrliches Gezanke und er griff schon in seine eigene Jackentasche, als Boerne sein eigenes Telefon aus den Tiefen der Arztkitteltaschen fischte und Thiel mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger zu verstehen gab, dass er noch nicht einfach mit dem Bericht verschwinden konnte.  
Boerne hob ab und wimmelte die Person am anderen Ende nicht wie üblich ab, wenn er Arbeit hatte.  
„Johanna! Schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören!“, sagte Boerne beim Abheben und klang dabei so quietschfröhlich, dass Thiel Frau Haller einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, diese jedoch auch nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.  
Leider konnten die beiden dem Gespräch nicht lauschen, da der anstrengende Anzugträger sich in sein Büro verzogen und die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
„Hab ich da was verpasst?“, fragte Thiel Frau Haller.  
Doch die sah genauso überrascht und verwirrt aus, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Ich weiß da leider auch nicht mehr als Sie, Herr Thiel. Aber mein Chef redet ja auch nicht sonderlich viel über sein Privatleben.“

Als Boerne wieder zu ihnen trat, hatte Thiel alle Mühe, so zu tun, als hätten er und Frau Haller sich nicht überlegt ob sie irgendeine Johanna kannten.  
Er räusperte sich und setzte ein konzentriertes Gesicht auf.  
Silke lachte darüber und ging wieder ihrer sonstigen Arbeit nach.  
„War er auch-?“, fing Thiel die Frage an, und wurde prompt mit der Antwort „Nein, Thiel, der hier war durch und durch cis.“ unterbrochen.  
Thiel hatte keine Ahnung was das für ein Wort war, aber er verstand, was es wahrscheinlich bedeutete.  
„Wollen Sie den Namen meiner unbekannten Patientin wissen?“, fragte Boerne.  
„Was?“  
„Die erste Leiche, Thiel.“

„Oh, ja, ja. Warte… Sie wissen wie die Frau heißt und haben es mir die ganze Zeit verschwiegen?“  
„Nein, das nicht, Thiel, aber ich hatte eine gute Vermutung wer ihr behandelnder Arzt hätte gewesen sein können und habe mich mit meinem alten Kollegen in Verbindung gesetzt.“, sagte Boerne.  
„Nun sagen Sie mir den Namen, damit wir endlich mit der wirklichen Ermittlung anfangen können!“  
„Juliane Hoffmann. Dreißig Jahre alt, lebte in Hamburg. Es gibt eine Mutter, so viel habe ich herausfinden können.“  
„Der Bericht ist schon abgeschlossen, nehme ich an?“  
„Ja“, sagte Boerne und rief ihm dann hinterher, als er sich aus dem Staub machte, „Wie wäre es mit einem Dankeschön, Thiel? Ich mache schließlich Ihre Arbeit für Sie!“  
„Träumen Sie schön weiter, Herr Professor.“


	5. Chapter 5

Die Mutter der Toten war außer sich gewesen.  
Sie war auf Geschäftsreise in den Vereinigten Staaten und ihre Tochter sollte die zwei Wochen hier in Münster auf ihre Katze aufpassen.  
Das leicht abgehungerte Viech war jetzt beim Tierarzt erst einmal sicher verwahrt für die kommende Nacht, zur Beobachtung, und die Mutter würde frühestens in zwei Tagen zurück nach Deutschland fliegen können.  
Sie hatte gesagt, ihre Tochter kannte in Münster niemanden sonst, weshalb sie keine große Hilfe in der Suche nach dem Täter war.  
Es war jetzt nur klar, dass die Laterne, an die die Leiche gekettet gewesen war, direkt neben dem Haus stand, in der die Mutter lebte.  
Frau Klemm war froh gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, dass sie mittlerweile zwei von zwei Opfer identifiziert hatten, stellte jedoch klar, dass eine Pressekonferenz nicht mehr lange aufschiebbar war, so wie sich die Leute von den Klatschzeitschriften aufführten.  
Vor dem Präsidium lauerten sie seiner Vorgesetzten auf und fragten sie aus.  
Als er auch wohl oder übel das Gebäude verlassen musste, ergriff Frau Klemm natürlich ihre Chance.  
„Wissen Sie was, meine werten Herren? Hier ist Herr Thiel, der leitet die Ermittlungen, der kann Ihnen sicher mehr sagen. Schönen Tag noch.“, sagte sie und war schon weg.

Thiel wurde umringt, umzingelt, stammelte irgendwas vor sich hin von wegen „Das erfahren Sie alles auf der Pressekonferenz.“ und so.  
Eine bekannte Gestalt lief auf der anderen Straßenseite vorrüber.  
Er nutzte den Weg, hier heraus zu kommen.  
„Professor Boerne!“, rief er und lief auch schon los zu dem Schnösel, der nun stehen geblieben war und aussah, als hätte er Sorge, dass Thiel ihm die Reporter wie Kampfhunde an den Hals hetzen würde.  
Zum Glück ließ die Gruppe vom Hauptkommissar ab und er begleitete den Rechtsmediziner die Straße herunter.  
„Mittagessen?“, fragte Boerne.  
„Ja, gerne.“

Schließlich waren sie in einem italienischen Restaurant gelandet, das Boerne anscheinend zu schätzen wusste, und das auch in Thiels Preisklasse lag.  
Boerne wirkte irgendwie angespannt.  
Wenn Thiel sich recht entsann, dann war dies der Fall, seitdem Boerne diesen Anruf von einer Frau namens Johanna bekommen hatte.  
Nachhaken würde aber noch weniger helfen, herauszufinden, was der Professor so in seiner Freizeit machte.  
Irgendwie störte Thiel es, dass er nichts davon wusste, dass Boerne sich mit jemandem traf.  
Eigentlich sollte es ihm ja egal sein, aber Boerne konnte doch wenigstens ihm erzählen mit welcher Frau er gerade Umgang hatte.  
Der Hauptkommissar aß schweigend seine Pizza weiter.  
Boerne konnte ja auch ohne Gesprächspartner Gespräche führen.  
Außerdem war der gute Mann auch wieder in einen medizinischen Vortrag verfallen, bei dem sich Thiel fragte, wie er denn irgendetwas essen konnte, redete er doch ununterbrochen.  
Genau hinhören tat er nicht, sonst wäre ihm der Appetit wahrscheinlich vergangen, und so war Boernes Gerede ein herrliches Hintergrundgeräusch während die Leute an den Nebentischen zunehmend angeekelt aussahen und in ihrem Essen herumstocherten, zu Thiels schadenfrohem Vergnügen.

„Haben Sie eigentlich irgendwelche verwertbaren Spuren an den Ketten gefunden?“, fragte Thiel und versuchte dann erfolglos seinen verbrannten Mund mit albernem Gepuste zu kühlen.  
Boerne schob ihm sein Glas Wasser wortlos über den Tisch.  
„Nein, alle DNA an den Ketten stammt ausschließlich von dem jeweiligen Opfer. Wir haben auch keine Fremd-DNA unter den Fingernägeln oder sonstwo an den Opfern gefunden.“, sagte Boerne.  
„Danke“, murmelte Thiel, nachdem er das nun halb leere Glas wieder abstellte, „Wenn wir nicht bald irgendwelche gebrauchbaren Spuren finden, wird das einer von den Fällen, die im Archiv landen bis in zehn Jahren das Morden wieder weitergeht oder so.“

„Mhm. Haben Sie schon die Wohnungen der Opfer durchsucht?“, fragte Boerne.  
„Die Wohnung in Hamburg können wir schlecht durchsuchen, aber im Haus der Mutter ist nichts Auffälliges und beim zweiten Opfer ist die Wohnung und der Laden des Freundes auch sauber.“  
„Irgendetwas muss Ihnen entgangen sein Thiel, vielleicht sollten Sie einmal zum Augenarzt und schauen, ob Sie eine Brille bräuchten.“  
„Jaja, sagt der Richtige. Wer ist denn hier blinder als der alte Herr Müller aus dem dritten Stock.“  
„Wie Sie gewiss sehen, habe ich wieder eine vollkommen unbeschädigte Brille. Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, hatte ich diese auch schon, als Sie den Bericht zum zweiten Mordopfer abgeholt haben.“, sagte Boerne.  
„Mhm, meinetwegen haben Sie ja gewonnen diesmal. Sind Sie fertig mit essen?“

Sie verließen das Restaurant.  
„Haben Sie denn mittlerweile wieder einen fahrbaren Untersatz?“  
„Halt die Klappe, Boerne.“  
Wenn er ehrlich war, war der sauteure Sportwagen von Boerne eh gemütlicher, so im Sommer mit Klimaanlage und so.

Am Abend wollte sich Thiel einfach ein kaltes Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen und sich auf sein Sofa schmeißen um irgendwie durch die Fernsehkanäle zu schalten.  
Er wusste nicht, wie sie in diesem Fall irgendwie weiterkommen würden.  
Nunja, wahrscheinlich würden sie erst einen Täter finden, wenn es mal Zeugen gab, aber das gab es nicht.  
Alle Hinweise, die bisher bei ihnen eingegangen waren, hatten sich als nicht brauchbar oder als vollkommene Lüge herausgestellt.  
Und die bekannte Frau Hannelore Schneider, ja, die behauptete auch immer, irgendeinen Mord begangen zu haben.  
Vorfreude auf den morgigen Tag hatte er nicht, Frau Klemm hatte die Pressekonferenz auf morgens um Zehn angesetzt, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht nicht so viele Reporter der unangenehmen Sorte auftauchen würden.  
Aber der Zeitpunkt würde die nicht fernhalten, es war ja nicht so, als würden die Deppen länger schlafen oder so.

Wenigstens würde Boerne auch dort sein, auf den konnte er dann ja vielleicht die meisten Fragen abwälzen.  
Ihm fiel ja nie sonderlich viel ein, um die Pressefuzis zufriedenzustellen, ohne wirkliche Ergebnisse zu haben.  
Apropos Boerne, Thiel hörte, wie die Türschelle in der Wohnung gegenüber losging.  
Langsam näherte er sich seiner Wohnungstür und öffnete das kleine, in die Tür eingelassene Fenster, nur einen kleinen Spalt breit, um gut Lauschen und vielleicht sogar etwas beobachten zu können.  
Normalerweise hatte Boerne ja nicht sonderlich oft Besuch, bis auf ihn.  
Vielleicht war das ja diese geheimnisvolle Johanna?  
Das Surren der Haustüre unterbrach seine Gedanken und er hörte, wie sich diese und die Wohnungstür seines Vermieters im gleichen Moment öffneten.  
„Karl-Friedrich!“, grüßte eine Stimme, die Thiel kaum einzuordnen wusste.

Jedenfalls kannte er die Stimme noch nicht.  
Wenigstens wusste er, dass Boerne als nächstes sprach.  
„Hattest du eine gute Anreise, Jo-“  
Johanna?  
„Jojo.“  
Jojo? War das nur ein Kosename für Johanna? Obwohl, das war doch kaum ein Spitzname, den man als erwachsene Person verwendete.  
Nunja, die Kumpels seines Vaters hießen auch Ralfchen, Manni, oder so.  
„Komm doch rein, Jojo. Ich mache gerade Abendessen.“  
Das roch Thiel auch, und es roch verdammt lecker.  
Er wünschte, er selbst könnte so gut kochen wie der Rechtsmediziner es konnte.  
Schritte näherten sich Thiels Tür und er hielt automatisch die Luft an, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden.

Jemand klopfte an.  
Thiel schreckte zurück, und öffnete dann nach einigen Augenblicken die Tür.  
„Sie haben doch wohl nicht die ganze Zeit hinter Ihrer Tür gestanden und gelauscht?“, fragte Boerne.  
Der strenge Blick aus den grünen Augen verunsicherte ihn.  
„Ähm… nein, natürlich nich- äh… ich ähm war gerade dabei, mir ein Bier aus der Küche zu holen. Genau.“, sagte er.  
Und er hätte sich sofort dafür schlagen können, was war denn das bitte gewesen?  
Er hatte besser gelogen, als sein Lehrer in der siebten Klasse ihn gefragt hatte, ob er spicken würde und der Spickzettel vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.  
„Genau.“, sagte Boerne berechnend.  
„Genau.“, wiederholte Thiel.  
„Wieso kommen Sie nicht rüber, ich habe aus Versehen für vier Personen gekocht. Außerdem möchte ich Ihnen jemanden vorstellen. Ich habe sogar Bier im Angebot.“, meinte Boerne und eigentlich war das Angebot mit Bier und gutem Essen nicht auszuschlagen, aber warum sollte er denn Boernes Liebschaft jetzt kennenlernen?  
„Aber nur, weil ich nix mehr im Kühlschrank hab.“, murrte er schließlich als Antwort, obwohl sehr viel Neugier auch seine Entscheidung beeinflusst hatte, und griff sich seinen Schlüsselbund vom Regal.


	6. Chapter 6

Wie sich herausstellte, konnte Jojo nicht diese Frau namens Johanna sein, mit der Boerne da telefoniert hatte.  
Denn Jojo war ein junger Mann.  
So viel konnte Thiel jetzt sagen, jetzt, da er die Wohnung Boernes betreten hatte und da ein dünner blonder Junge am teuren Esstisch saß.  
Boerne war noch in der Küche beschäftigt, also stand er nun wie Falschgeld vor dem Fremden, der genauso spießig im Anzug gekleidet war, wie der Hausherr.  
Den einzigen Unterschied konnte Thiel bisher nur vom Auftreten her in der Körperhaltung erkennen, da der Junge die Schultern hängen ließ, was nicht ganz so gesund für den Rücken wirkte.  
Er lächelte den Fremden gezwungenermaßen an, und stellte sich mit einem „Thiel, Kriminalhauptkommissar.“ knapp vor.  
Als Antwort bekam er ein ebenso knappes Nicken, kein Name oder sonst eine Information, jedoch mit einem warmen, freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Wie alt sind Sie?“, fragte Thiel schließlich.  
„Achtzehn. Warum?“, kam zurück.  
„Ach, nur so.“

Als Boerne endlich das lecker duftende Essen und das Bier für ihn ranschaffte, setzte er sich auf einen der viel zu teuren Designerstühle.  
Während des Essens waren Thiel und auch dieser Jojo größtenteils still, während der Gastgeber alles mögliche von sich gab, von Geschichten über zerfetzte Leichen bis zu irgendwelchen Anekdoten von Familienfeiern, die der junge Mann mit Seitenscheitel anscheinend schon kannte.  
Eigentlich interessierte es Thiel herzlich wenig, an welchem Ufer jemand nun lag, und Boerne war ja auch ziemlich exzentrisch.  
Aber er musste dennoch etwas stärker schlucken, bei diesem Altersunterschied.  
Achtzehn.  
Holla, die Waldfee.  
Normalerweise war Boernes Beuteschema doch Frauen ähnlich mittleren Alters.  
Naja, das Essen und das Bier waren trotzdem gut.

Der blonde Junge meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort.  
„Karl-Friedrich, wieso hast du mir eigentlich Herrn Thiel nicht vorgestellt? Willst du denn nicht, dass ich deinen Lebenspartner kennenlerne?“  
Thiel verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und er fühlte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.  
Boerne sah auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auch nicht wirklich besser aus, so rot wie der jetzt um die Ohren wurde.  
„Wir, äh, wir sind nicht…“, fing sich sein Vermieter wieder und schaute peinlich berührt hinunter auf seinen Teller, mied Thiels Blick.  
„Oh.“, gab der andere Gast von sich.  
Oh.  
Wenn der Junge dachte, dass Boerne und er—dann hatte Thiel auch einen großen gedanklichen Fehler gemacht.  
Wer war der Blondschopf denn dann?  
„Naja, was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.“, redete der junge Mann fröhlich weiter und nun war es an Boerne, sich zu verschlucken.  
Es schien so, als wüsste der genau, was er da tat, denn in den grünen Augen, die denen Boernes glichen, zeichnete sich eine schelmische Freude ab.

„Nagut, das ist Frank Thiel, Kollege, Mieter, Nachbar, und, Thiel, das ist mein Neffe.“, bewegte sich der Rechtsmediziner dazu, sie einander vorzustellen.  
Neffe also.  
Oh Mann, peinlicher ging's ja wohl nicht, was seine eigenen gedanklichen Schlussfolgerungen anging.  
Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken, dass er einen Stich in seiner Brust verspürte, weil Boerne ihn nicht als einen Freund vorgestellt hatte.  
Sie waren doch Freunde, oder?  
Wenn es nach Thiel ging, waren sie Freunde, egal wie oft sie sich fast den Kopf abrissen vor lauter Streit.  
War er in Boernes Augen denn kein Freund?  
„Also nicht direkt mein Neffe, wir sind etwas ferner verwandt als das. Große Familie eben.“, sagte Boerne noch dazu.

—————

Nachdem Thiel wieder zurück in seine eigene Wohnung war, setzte sich Boerne ernsten Gemüts gegenüber seines Neffen an den Esstisch.  
Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
In einer Weise konnte er sich vorstellen, was los sein könnte, aber der Junge redete nie freiwillig über sich.  
Allein, dass er ihn angerufen hatte und gefragt hatte, ob er ihn denn für eine Weile besuchen könnte, hatte ihn beunruhigt.  
Der Junge hing doch an seinen Eltern.  
Der hatte ihn noch nie alleine und schon gar nicht einfach so aus heiterem Himmel besucht.  
Er hatte gesagt, dass er nur etwas Urlaub machen wollte, jetzt wo er achtzehn war, aber das sah für Boerne wie eine hundertprozentige Lüge aus.  
„Sag' mir, warum du wirklich hier bist.“, fragte er schließlich und schaute in die Augen, die seinen verdammt ähnlich sahen, ganz wie die von seines Neffens Vater, nach irgendeiner Antwort suchend.  
„Es läuft Zuhause nicht gut.“, sagte der Blonde.  
„Was läuft nicht gut, Jojo?“  
„Mama ist einfach so wütend auf mich und Papa, naja, der macht einfach gar nichts, ignoriert mich einfach nur. Und du weißt Bescheid und die Anderen… ich dachte mir, es wäre einfach besser, erstmal zu dir abzuhauen, KaEff.“

Die jungen Augen schienen jetzt trüb, voller Trauer, irgendwie.  
Er griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Neffen.  
„Du kannst erstmal hierbleiben. Entweder bis sich alles Zuhause wieder eingerenkt hat, oder…“  
„Oder?“, fragte der Junge ihn.  
„Falls das nichts mehr wird, dann werde ich sehen, dass du eine anständige Wohnung findest, mit Nachbarn ungefähr in deinem Alter, damit du es nicht auf ewig mit mir und meinen Leichen aushalten musst.“  
Jojo schmunzelte.  
„Danke, KaEff. Für alles.“  
„Immer doch. Und du hältst mich besser auf, bevor ich deinen Eltern noch ihre Hälse herumdrehe. Ich meine das ernst. Die beiden werden sich etwas anhören können.“, sagte er.  
Die Wut brodelte nur so in seinem Innern.  
Martha und Lutz-Maximilian konnten froh sein, dass sie hunderte Kilometer weit weg waren, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich jetzt schon auf seinem Obduktionstisch gelandet.

 _„Das ist nicht leicht für uns, Karl-Friedrich.“_  
Ja?  
Sollte es aber sein.  
Das war nicht schwer, sein Kind zu lieben.  
Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, er liebte den Jungen mehr, als dessen beide Eltern es taten.  
_„Das kannst du doch sicher verstehen.“_  
Nein, das konnte er nicht.  
Egal wie tief sie in ihren konservativen Ansichten steckten, wenigstens ihrem eigenen Kind sollten sie etwas mehr Respekt zollen können.  
_„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir weiter zusammen wohnen. Ein Kind, das vom Weg abgekommen ist…“_  
Vom Weg abgekommen?  
Jojo hatte in seinem Leben noch nicht einmal einen winzigen Zug von einem Joint genommen, das war doch absolut lächerlich, diese Ansicht.  
Und was hörte er da raus?  
Lutzi-Maxi wollte doch tatsächlich seinen Sohn loswerden.  
Er hätte in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrechen können.  
Er hatte Jojos Eltern für intelligent gehalten, doch anscheinend waren sie das nicht besonders.  
Klar, er wusste, dass die restliche Verwandtschaft manchmal auch nicht so fortgeschritten dachte, wie es angebracht war, aber wenigstens waren sie dennoch immer recht höflich und respektvoll bei solchen Themen.  
_„Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn Johanna erst einmal bei dir bliebe. Danke, dass du dich um sie kümmerst, Karl-Friedrich.“_  
„Ich wage es auch zu bezweifeln, dass _er_ euch gerade sehen wollen würde.“, hatte er schließlich deutlich angeekelt gesagt und hatte aufgelegt.  
Er würde alles dafür tun, dass Jojo hier in Münster ein möglichst sorgenfreies Leben hätte, solange Jojo gedachte zu bleiben.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Pressekonferenz war ein Desaster.  
Mehr konnte man dazu nicht sagen.  
Thiel konnte sich kaum wach halten, trotz dessen, dass vor ihm seine dritte Tasse Kaffee dieses Morgens stand.  
Er hatte kaum ein Auge zubekommen diese Nacht, der Fall hielt ihn einfach wach.  
Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie einfach noch nichts gefunden hatten, keine Verbindung, nichts.  
Die Auswertung der Standortdaten der Handys der Opfer ließ auf sich warten, da sie die eines der beiden Handys bis heute nicht hatten auftreiben können, und die Abteilung, die für sowas zuständig war, herrlich unterbesetzt war.  
Ihr Fall war ganz an den Azubi im ersten Jahr abgeschoben worden, und der tat gerade sein Bestes, schnellstens Ergebnisse zu liefern.  
Boerne saß zu Frau Klemms anderer Seite und schaute jetzt auch nicht so super gelaunt drein.  
Mehr so eine Mischung aus Müdigkeit, fehlende Motivation für diese Veranstaltung und… Wut?  
Thiel war sich nicht sicher.  
Aber das musste warten, denn Frau Klemm hatte die Konferenz bereits begonnen.

Eigentlich blieben alle Fragen der Reporter unbeantwortet.  
Nein, sie wussten noch nicht so recht, wie die Morde zusammenpassten.  
Ja, die Opfer waren auf die gleiche Art gestorben.  
Nein, sie hatten die Tatwaffe nicht gefunden.  
Und sehr sehr oft „Dazu können wir Ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Ermittlungen keine Auskunft geben.“.  
Das war in drei Viertel der Fälle nur eine Ausrede dafür, dass sie absolut gar nichts wussten.  
Es ärgerte ihn so sehr, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter waren.  
Der Freund des zweiten Opfers war ihr Hauptverdächtiger, und das auch nur, weil er quasi die einzige Person mit einer Verbindung zu wenigstens einem der Opfer war.  
Eigentlich kam er nämlich auch gar nicht in Frage, es gab kein Motiv, kein Anzeichen auf eine schlechte Beziehung, Schulden, Fremdgehen, oder dergleichen.

Gerade hatte Boerne eine Frage mehr oder weniger beantwortet, da meldete sich ein Mann in der Menge zu Wort.  
„Wieso ermitteln Sie überhaupt noch in dem Fall?“  
Frau Klemms Aufmerksamkeit lag nun ganz auf dem Mann.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte sie.  
„Es ist ja nur 'ne Schwuchtel und 'ne Transe gestorben.“  
„Also ich muss doch sehr bitten.“, empörte sich Frau Klemm und stand auf, als im Saal ein Tumult ausbrach.  
Mehrere Personen hatten sich auf den Mann gestürzt, der trotzdem immer noch dieses beschissene provozierende Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.  
Anscheinend hatte der genau das erreicht, was er erreichen wollte.  
Zu seinem Erschrecken musste Thiel feststellen, dass Boerne vom Tisch verschwunden und auch dabei war, dem Kerl eine reinzuhauen.  
Die uniformierten Beamten kamen kaum gegen die Masse an, die wild durcheinander ging, auch unabhängig von der körperlichen Auseinandersetzung.

Seine Vorgesetzte griff ihn am Oberarm.  
„Was stehen Sie hier so rum, Thiel? Halten Sie Boerne auf, bevor der wegen schwerer Körperverletzung auf jeder Titelseite von Münster landet!“  
Es war gar nicht so einfach, in diese Menschenmasse überhaupt unbeschadet hineinzukommen.  
Aber irgendwann hatte er den Kragen von Boernes Mantel in der Hand und konnte ihn mit sich aus dem Tumult ziehen, bevor irgendwer wirklich bemerkt hatte, wer da mitprügelte.  
Auf dem Gang traute sich keiner von ihnen, etwas zu sagen.  
Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger rügte die Staatsanwältin Boerne.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Das ist ein vollkommen unprofessionelles Verhalten. Ich habe Besseres von Ihnen erwartet.“  
„Ich-“, fing Boerne an, mit großem Selbstvertrauen zu widersprechen, doch jetzt stach Frau Klemm diesem noch mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust.  
„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, irgendwelche Ausreden zu bringen! Und hören Sie gefälligst auf mit Ihrem „Ich-ich-ich“! Wenn das morgen in der Presse landet, hat das nicht nur Auswirkungen auf Sie! Wie soll das denn Aussehen? Mein Rechtsmediziner greift die Presse an…“  
Sie wandte sich ab und holte mit vor Wut zitternden Händen eine Zigarette aus ihrer Jackentasche, die sie dann auch trotz des Rauchverbots anzündete.  
„Warum muss auch wirklich jede Pressekonferenz schiefgehen.“, murmelte sie und ließ die beiden Männer stehen.

Boerne stand nur da, strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und sein Hemd glatt.  
Die Ansage von Klemm hatte anscheinend ordentlich gesessen.  
Thiel war das nicht unbekannt, dass der Herr Professor gerne einmal Streit mit irgendwem anfing, aber normalerweise kam es nicht gleich zum Austausch der Fäuste.  
Naja, Boerne war ja schon die ganze Zeit nicht so guter Laune gewesen.  
Boerne sah mehr oder weniger stolz hinunter auf seine aufgeschlagenen Handknöchel.  
Er stutzte etwas darüber, aber fing sich schnell wieder, war bestimmt nur das normale Egozeug, dass der Rechtsmediziner gerne abzog.  
„Mittagessen?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Ist es nicht ein wenig früh?“, entgegnete Boerne mit Blick auf seine sündhaft teure Armbanduhr.  
„Haben Sie bis auf Kaffee schon gefrühstückt?“  
„Touché.“


	8. Chapter 8

Nach dem Mittagessen war Boerne zurück ins Institut gefahren.  
Nun saß er auf seinem Bürostuhl, Alberich zugewandt, die seine rechte Hand behandelte.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die Wunde desinfizierte.  
Wie weh das tat, hatte er doch tatsächlich ganz und gar vergessen, und Alberich, die ihm schmunzelnd sagte, dass das sein müsse, half auch nicht.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass das sein musste.  
Er war ja schließlich Doktor.  
Doktor für die Toten, aber immerhin.

„Was machen Sie denn immer für Sachen, Chef?“, sagte Alberich, und klang dabei fast wie seine Mutter, wenn er sich mal wieder mit dem Bengel von nebenan geprügelt hatte.  
„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht.“, sagte er einfach nur.  
„Na, da sagt Frau Klemm aber was ganz Anderes.“, meinte Silke und tätschelte jetzt noch mütterlicher seine verbundene Hand, bevor sie sich zur anderen Seite seines Schreibtischs niederließ.  
„Meinetwegen habe ich diesem- diesem minderbemittelten, bigotten Schwachkopf in sein blödes grinsendes Gesicht geschlagen.“, gab er zu, aber nicht ohne zu versichern, „Aber das war eine wohlüberlegte Entscheidung, keinesfalls eine Kurzschlussreaktion, wie Staatsanwältin Klemm vielleicht denken und behaupten mag.“  
Alberich lächelte ihn wissend an.  
„Natürlich nicht, Chef.“

Sein Handy klingelte.  
Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
Martha.  
„Der Grund für Ihre schlechte Laune?“, mutmaßte Alberich anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks.  
„Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt, Alberich.“  
Ein kurzes Zögern, dann hob er wider Willens doch ab.

„Was willst du?“  
…  
„Nein, ich habe nicht vor, mich bei deinem Scherz von einem Mann zu entschuldigen.“  
…  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Martha.“  
…  
„Es geht dich nichts an, wo Jojo ist und was er macht. Erstens wolltet ihr ihn doch erst loswerden und zweitens ist er erwachsen.“

Seine Hand war schon wieder zur Faust geballt.  
Heute war wahrlich nicht sein Tag.  
Er versuchte sich wenigstens am Telefon zurückzuhalten, aber wenn diese falsche Schlange noch länger so weiterredete würde er für nichts garantieren können.  
Er war doch normalerweise ein so rationaler Mensch…

„Ja, er hat euch abgöttisch geliebt. Aber wenn ihr das nicht auch tut, dann solltet ihr euch auch nicht wundern, wenn er lieber bei jemandem ist, der sich auch dafür interessiert, wer _er_ ist und nicht nur dafür, wer er _hätte sein können_ , oder wer er in euren Augen _hätte sein sollen_.“

Damit drückte er den Anruf weg und schaltete sein Mobiltelefon aus.  
Noch so einen Anruf heute, das wäre bestimmt nicht gut für sein Herz.  
Boerne seufzte, setzte seine Brille ab und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.  
Seine Assistentin griff nach seiner Hand, und er ließ die beruhigende Berührung zu.  
Darüber, dass sie nicht nachfragte, war er dankbar.  
Auf einmal stand sie auf und ging zur Tür des Büros hinaus.  
„Wissen Sie was, Chef, in dem Fach unter dem Selbstmörder vom letzten Freitag hab ich noch was deponiert.“  
„Etwas von Thiel Seniors Heilkräutern?“, fragte er, denn die hätte er vielleicht jetzt gebrauchen können.  
Sein Puls war schrecklich hoch, das konnte er spüren.  
„Nicht ganz,“, lachte Alberich, „aber diese schöne Torte hätten wir da noch.“

Da kam sie auch schon wieder ins Büro mit der schokoladigsten Schokoladentorte, die Boerne jemals gesehen hatte.  
Ihm lief schon beim Anblick das Wasser im Munde zusammen.  
Alberich stellte den Teller mit der Torte zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch ab und reichte ihm eine Gabel.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich die am Ende der Woche selbst in Angriff nehmen, so als Belohnung, aber ich glaube gerade ist ein geeigneterer Moment, um diese Kalorienbombe zu verspeisen.“  
Boerne nickte, er stimmte ihr da vollkommen zu.  
Stillschweigend aßen die beiden jetzt diese Torte und Boerne merkte, dass Frustessen wirklich half.  
Er war satt, die Torte war unglaublich lecker und Frau Haller war wirklich keine schlechte Gesellschaft.

„Ich weiß dass Sie es nicht gern haben, wenn man sich einmischt, aber darf ich fragen, ob zur Zeit alles in Ordnung ist? So bei Ihnen privat?“, fragte Frau Haller mit einem besorgten Unterton, den er bei niemandem mochte.  
Vielleicht machte er bei Thiel eine Ausnahme, das war irgendwie akzeptabel.  
„Natürlich dürfen Sie fragen, Alberich.“, sagte er nur, die offensichtliche Frage gekonnt übergehend.  
Für einige Momente saß Alberich ihm einfach gegenüber, als wartete sie darauf, dass er noch etwas sagen würde, aber irgendwann merkte auch sie, dass da nichts weiter kommen würde.  
Sie entschied sich dazu, weiter zu essen.  
Boerne dachte, sie würde das Thema sein lassen, aber in Wirklichkeit heckte Silke Haller einfach einen Plan aus, mit dem sie ihren Chef vielleicht doch noch zum Reden bringen würde.

„Meine Tante hat mich doch tatsächlich von ihrem Geburtstag ausgeladen und das nur, weil ich ihr zu ihrem Hochzeitsjubiläum ein Kochbuch mit weniger fetthaltigen Gerichten geschenkt habe. Können Sie das glauben? Die Gute hat das als Beleidigung aufgefasst.“, erzählte Alberich ihm, und er musste bei der Geschichte schmunzeln.  
Irgendwie war er wirklich schon besserer Laune.  
Gespannt lauschte er Frau Hallers Geschichten und verdrückte noch mehr von der Torte, die sich bestimmt bereits morgen auf der Waage bemerkbar machen würde.  
Während der Pressekonferenz hatte er wirklich überreagiert und vollkommen falsch reagiert noch dazu.  
Wenn das in der Presse landete, war's das dann mit seinem guten Ruf.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich selbst mal seine formidable Reputation zunichte machen würde.  
Er, Professor Doktor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, einer der besten Rechtsmediziner, die es gab, schoss sich selbst ins Aus.  
Der Mann hatte es verdient gehabt, das stand für ihn immer noch fest, aber seine Reaktion war dennoch in einer Weise nicht ganz die Richtige gewesen, das gestand er sich selbst ein.  
Aber die ganze Sache mit Jojo…  
Familie und Verwandtschaft waren so eine Sache, und bei den Boernes war immer alles noch dreimal komplizierter als bei anderswem.

„Es geht um meinen Neffen. Also nicht ganz mein Neffe, sondern… nunja, über mehrere Ecken verwandt eben.“, murmelte er.  
Alberich verstummte sofort und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.  
Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dabei war, seiner Assistentin sein Herz auszuschütten.  
Auch wenn das eine schwachsinnige Formulierung war, so war sie die, die sogar Nicht-Akademiker wohl verstehen würden.  
„Er hat Streit mit seinen Eltern, und ich bezweifle, dass sich das Problem in näherer Zukunft lösen wird.“

Es klopfte irgendwo, wahrscheinlich am Türrahmen, durch den man hier unten hineinkam.  
„KaEff?“, fragte eine bekannte Stimme und Jojo kam auf das Büro zu.  
Boerne erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um ihn Frau Haller vorzustellen.  
„Alberich, das ist mein Neffe.“  
„Darf ich auch was davon abhaben?“, fragte dieser total abgelenkt und zeigte auf die Schokotorte.


	9. Chapter 9

Sein Wecker klingelte in einem schrillen Ton, aber er wollte nicht aus dem Bett, obwohl er die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hatte.  
Thiel war der Fall nämlich einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.  
Nach der Pressekonferenz gestern war ihm plötzlich klar geworden, was die Verbindung zwischen dem Täter und seinen Opfern war.  
Hass.  
Hass auf all die, die dem erfundenen Ideal mancher Leute nicht entsprachen.  
Mühsam quälte er sich schließlich doch aus dem Bett, schlug seinen Wecker, damit der endlich Ruhe gab, und kämpfte sich irgendwie in die Küche vor, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen.  
Nur um dort festzustellen, dass sein Kaffee alle war.

Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern lief in Unterhose und T-Shirt kurzerhand über den Flur, um bei Boerne zu klopfen.  
Der hatte doch immer alles zehnmal vorrätig.  
Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür tatsächlich geöffnet.  
Boerne sah ihn nicht so erfreut an, den hatte Thiel anscheinend nämlich gerade aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf geweckt und so stand sein Nachbar vor ihm, noch nicht einmal ein Oberteil sondern nur Boxershorts an, einen Morgenmantel notdürftig übergeworfen.  
„Was wollen Sie, Thiel?“, sagte Boerne mächtig angenervt.  
„Ham Se noch Kaffee da?“

„Wo ist denn Ihr Neffe?“, fragte Thiel als sie beide bei Boerne am Tisch saßen und er sich nach dem höchst koffeinhaltigen Kaffee schon deutlich wacher fühlte.  
Boerne aß eine Kleinigkeit.  
„Der hat gestern Abend gesagt, er geht feiern. Solange ich nicht sein Erbrochenes aufwischen muss, soll er seinen Spaß haben.“, meinte Boerne.  
Thiel nickte nur.  
Sie würden beide nicht mehr pünktlich zur Arbeit kommen, aber das schien weder ihn, noch den sonst überpünktlichen Boerne sonderlich zu interessieren.  
Sein Vermieter sah unglaublich müde aus, so als hätte er auch keine Sekunde geschlafen heute Nacht.

„Was ist es bei Ihnen?“, wagte er zu fragen.  
„Wie bitte?“, sagte Boerne.  
„Was hat Sie wachgehalten? Sie sehen Ihren Patienten heute verdächtig ähnlich.“  
Boerne lachte halbherzig.  
„Sie sehen auch nicht viel besser aus. Vielleicht liegen Sie ja heute in der Rechtsmedizin auf meinem Obduktionstisch.“  
Stille kehrte wieder ein.  
„Also, warum haben Sie denn jetzt nicht geschlafen?“, hakte er schließlich nach.  
„Familie.“  
„Mhm. Verständlich.“, meinte er dazu nur.  
„Und bei Ihnen, Thiel?“  
„Der Fall.“  
„Mhm.“

Es gab nichts wirklich zu sagen, und so schwiegen sie beide.  
Und das war auch voll in Ordnung so.  
Manchmal war es besser, zusammen zu schweigen, anstatt über immer das gleiche belanglose Zeug zu reden.  
Mit Boerne ließ es sich gut streiten und ebenso gut schweigen, stellte der Hauptkommissar fest.  
Natürlich schätzte er sehr, wenn sie beide einmal ein zivilisiertes Gespräch führten, aber manchmal war es einem einfach nicht nach Reden.  
„Sie haben da etwas.“  
„Hm?“, meinte Thiel, als er aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt wurde.  
Da streckte Boerne schon seine Hand aus und pflückte sachte etwas von seiner Wange.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte Boerne auf die Wimper, die nun auf der Spitze seines Zeigefingers lag.  
Eindeutig keine einzige Stunde Schlaf.  
„Wünschen Sie sich was, Thiel.“  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Boerne!“  
_„Ach, Freundchen, rede nicht so wild,/Bezähme deine Zunge!/Ein jeder Wunsch, wenn er erfüllt,/Kriegt augenblicklich Junge!“_ , zitierte Boerne.  
„Aha, und von wem ist das jetzt? Von Ihnen ja wohl nich'.“  
„Wilhelm Busch. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich nicht, dass Sie ihn nicht kennen, bei Ihrer Bildung. Nun, wünschen Sie sich jetzt was, oder nicht?“  
Thiel konnte sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.  
„Na dann, auf eine gute restliche Woche.“, sagte Thiel und pustete die Wimper von Boernes Hand, die er vor sein Gesicht gehalten bekommen hatte.  
„Wenn man den Wunsch ausspricht geht der nicht in Erfüllung.“, sagte Boerne und war nahe dran, einfach einzuschlafen, trotz Kaffees.  
Thiel lachte.  
„Ich bin nicht abergläubisch.“, sagte er.

Es musste bestimmt eine Stunde vergangen sein, bis sich Thiel wieder aufraffte und Boerne leicht am Arm rüttelte, damit dieser aufwachte.  
Der Rechtsmediziner hob den Kopf wieder vom Tisch und schaute Thiel an.  
„Wie spät ist es?“  
„Ziemlich spät.“, sagte Thiel, „Kommen Sie, trinken Sie noch einen Kaffee und dann fahr'n Sie uns beide zur Arbeit, Herr Professor.“  
Er goss Boerne noch eine Tasse ein, die dieser fast auf Ex leerte.  
„Haben Sie Ihr Fahrrad immer noch nicht reparieren lassen?“  
„Nee, noch nicht.“, gab er zu.  
Boerne stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, wahrscheinlich, um sich etwas akzeptables anzuziehen.  
Daraufhin ging er auch in seine eigene Wohnung zurück und schlüpfte in seine Jeans von gestern und irgendein T-Shirt, das in seinem Kleiderschrank ganz oben lag.

Als er wieder aus seiner Wohnung trat stand Boerne schon vor ihm, so fein herausgeputzt wie immer.  
Wie auch immer der das machte, das war Thiel ein Rätsel.  
Nur die Augenringe verrieten, dass Boerne keinen wirklich grandiosen Start in den Tag gehabt hatte.  
„Gehen wir?“, fragte Thiel.

Das Auto war wie immer schön kühl, was richtig angenehm war, wo es doch auf Sommer zuging.  
Sie schienen beide mittlerweile wacher zu sein.  
Somit war Thiel imstande, voll und ganz Respekt vor der Fahrweise seines Nachbarn zu haben.  
Naja, Boernes Müdigkeit schien zu helfen, denn es war nur halb so schlimm wie sonst.  
Thiel hoffte, dass Nadeshda mittlerweile die Bewegungsprofile der Handys vorliegen hatte und dass diese den entscheidenden Durchbruch in ihren Ermittlungen darstellen würden.  
„Eigentlich gehört Ihnen der Führerschein auch abgenommen.“, sagte er, als Boerne knapp einer tödlichen Kollision mit einem Lastwagen entging.  
„Nun mal halblang, Herr Thiel, dann hätten Sie niemanden mehr, der Sie aus reinem Mitgefühl herumkutschieren könnte. Merken Sie sich das: reines Mitgefühl!“, sagte Boerne.  
„Doch klar, hab' ja noch meinen Vater.“  
„Wollen Sie mit dem jeden Morgen zur Arbeit und zurück fahren? Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“, stellte der Fahrer fest.  
Thiel schnaubte und schaute aus dem Seitenfenster.  
Der Rechtsmediziner hatte schon Recht in diesem Fall.

„Ist eigentlich irgendwas nicht in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte Thiel, da Boerne schon die ganze Zeit so einen komischen Blick drauf hatte.  
Sein Vater und dem seine neue Flamme würden wahrscheinlich von schlechtem Karma oder so reden—völliger Quatsch.  
„Falls Sie versuchen, eine Anspielung auf eine mindere Intelligenz zu machen, dann muss ich Sie leidet enttäuschen, Thiel, denn ich verfüge über einen ausgesprochen großen Intellekt und eine hohe Intelligenz kann nur von Vorteil sein.“  
„Nein, ich meine so bei Ihnen persönlich, Se wissen schon…“, meinte Thiel.  
Boerne sah ihn an.  
Da war dieser besorgte Ton gewesen den er nicht leiden konnte, dachte Boerne, aber irgendwie war das bei Thiel vernachlässigbar, vielleicht war Thiel tatsächlich die Ausnahme.  
„Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit, danke der Nachfrage, Herr Thiel.“  
„Wenn Sie jetzt nicht damit rausrücken werde ich Albe- Frau Haller auf Sie ansetzen.“  
Boerne lachte.  
„Ach, Thiel, was denken Sie, das Sie erfahren könnten? Irgendeine kitschige Geschichte von Liebeskummer? Nein, Thiel, es gibt nichts, das nicht wie immer wäre.“  
Thiel schwieg, vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht, er hatte gedacht, dass diese Familiengeschichte Boerne wirklich belasten musste, wenn er das schon als den Grund genannt hatte, die ganze Nacht wach gewesen zu sein.  
Boerne schien im Gegensatz zum Frühstück wieder ganz der Alte zu sein, auch wenn das vielleicht auch nur eine Maske war, die er sich aufgesetzt hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

„Guten Morgen, Chef.“  
„Morgen, Nadeshda.“, antwortete er.  
„Frau Klemm hat mich schon gefragt, wo Sie bleiben, wo waren Sie denn?“  
„Nur verschlafen.“, brummte Thiel und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.  
Mann, es war verdammt spät.  
Er konnte Nadeshda hören, die einen Anruf entgegennahm.  
„Ach, hallo Frau Haller!“  
…  
„Nein, Professor Boerne ist auch nicht im Präsidium.“  
„Der müsste gleich im Institut sein. Ist noch auf'm Weg.“, sagte Thiel seiner Kollegin.  
„Ja also, Herr Thiel meint, Professor Boerne müsste gleich zur Arbeit erscheinen.“, gab Nadeshda weiter.  
Thiel fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich etwas rosige Wangen hatte, wandte sich dann aber ungefähr einhundert Berichten zu, die auf seinem Tisch gelandet waren.

Er war hungrig.  
Mittag war verstrichen, ohne dass er etwas gegessen hatte und zum Frühstück hatte er ja auch nur Kaffee gehabt.  
Gerade fing sein Magen an zu knurren, mitten in der Teambesprechung.  
Peinlich.  
„'Tschuldigung.“, murmelte er, nachdem alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
„Wo war ich? Ähm… ja, hier die Auswertung der Kontobewegungen—unauffällig.“, fuhr Nadeshda fort.  
Sie legte alle Fakten auf den Tisch, die sie hatten.  
Zeugenaussagen von spärlicher Anzahl, die rechtsmedizinischen Ergebnisse, die Fotos der Tatorte, et cetera.  
Der Aktenberg auf dem Tisch war doch von beträchtlicher Höhe, dafür, dass sie nichts wirklich hatten.  
Alle in der Runde waren eher mit sich und ihrem Kaffee beschäftigt, als wirklich bei der „Besprechung“ mitzumachen, die mittlerweile einfach nur eine Präsentation Nadeshdas war, vor einem Publikum, dass einer übermüdeten Schulklasse glich.

„Und wo waren Sie? Wir haben schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen!“, fauchte Frau Klemm den armen Boerne an, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte und sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass ich an dieser Konferenz nicht teilnehmen müsste, Frau Staatsanwältin Klemm. Ich tue Ihnen nur den Gefallen, wie immer freiwillig teilzunehmen.“, schoss Boerne zurück und nun musste Nadeshda wieder überlegen, an welcher Stelle man sie unterbrochen hatte.  
Mittlerweile sah der Rechtsmediziner etwas wacher aus, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen, bemerkte Thiel.  
Boerne stellte eine To-Go-Schachtel vor ihn und begann damit, den Inhalt einer zweiten zu verspeisen.  
Das roch echt lecker.  
Er zeigte auf die Box und dann auf sich selbst, um sicher zu gehen und als Boerne ihm zunickte, dass es wirklich für ihn bestimmt war, schlug auch Thiel selbst zu.  
Und die Nudeln waren echt gut.

„Also das kann doch nicht so weitergehen, die Herren! Das wird mir jetzt wirklich zu albern! Sie können Ihr Rendezvous sonstwo abhalten, aber nicht hier, und vor allem nicht in einer wichtigen Besprechung!“, sagte Frau Klemm und Thiel und Boerne sahen gleichzeitig von ihrem Essen auf.  
„Hier ist kein Essverbot, Frau Klemm. Nur Rauchverbot.“, lächelte Thiel sie künstlich an, woraufhin diese noch grimmiger aussah, aber nur noch wortlos ihre Zigarette ausdrückte.  
Jetzt, da er etwas zu Essen hatte, fühlte er sich gleich nicht mehr ganz so missmutig wie die Anderen am Tisch.  
Boerne führte den rechtsmedizinischen Teil Nadeshdas Vortrags noch etwas aus und das war so ziemlich das Einzige dieser Besprechung, dem Thiel wirklich zuhörte.  
Auch wenn er den ganzen Kram jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal hörte.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Nadeshda dann zögerlich in sein Büro, nachdem sie an den Türrahmen geklopft hatte.  
„Störe ich?“, fragte sie mit Blick auf Boerne, der in einer Ecke rumstand und durch alte Obduktionsberichte anderer Rechtsmediziner blätterte.  
„Wegen dem? Ignorieren Sie den, Nadeshda, ich hab auch keine Ahnung wieso der noch hier ist.“, sagte er.  
Boerne hatte gesagt, es gäbe im Institut ohnehin keine Arbeit und er hatte anscheinend befunden, dass es eine gute Beschäftigung wäre, über Kollegen und ihre Berichte herzuziehen während Thiel versuchte sein Hirn irgendwie dazu zu bringen, sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren.  
„Das sind die Bewegungsdaten der Opfer. Beide waren in den Tagen vor ihrem Tod in einem Nachtclub namens _The Halo_.“, sagte sie und zeigte ihm den Ausdruck mit beiden Bewegungsprofilen.  
„Dann sollten wir dort mal hinfahren.“, meinte er.

Er war unglaublich froh, dass sie jetzt wenigstens irgendeinen Anhaltepunkt hatten.  
Etwas, das sie voranbringen würde, vielleicht standen sie ja schon kurz vor der Lösung des Falls, ohne es bisher so recht zu wissen.  
Was ihn aber störte, war, dass er nicht in einem Dienstwagen neben Nadeshda saß, sondern auf dem Beifahrersitz Boernes Luxuskarosse.  
Der Leichensezierer hatte wie immer natürlich mitgehen wollen und Nadeshda hatte daraufhin kurzerhand gesagt, sie hätte noch etwas Anderes zu tun.  
Einfach unverschämt, dass sie ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hatte.  
Jetzt musste er Boerne ganz alleine ertragen.  
„Nanana, Herr Thiel, wieso denn das lange Gesicht? Wir sind kurz davor, den Fall aufzuklären!“, sagte Boerne.  
„Erstens, ich bin davor, den Fall zu lösen, weil ich der Ermittler bin und zweitens können Sie froh sein, dass Sie sich selbst nicht aushalten müssen.“

Er hatte erwartet, dass der Laden vielleicht geschlossen wäre, auch wenn es langsam auf Abend zuging.  
Doch dem war nicht so.  
Als sie eintraten, sah das Ganze eher wie eine Kneipe aus, in der sich um diese Uhrzeit auch eher Leute in ihrem Alter tummelten.  
Als er seine Gedanken aussprach, meinte Boerne nur „Am Tag Kneipe, in der Nacht Club, das ist ein schlaues Geschäftsmodell.“.  
Bier wurde an der Bar ausgeschunken und ein paar Gerichte gab es auf einer Speisekarte auch.  
Leise lief Musik im Hintergrund.  
„Kann ich Sie auf ein Bier einladen?“, fragte plötzlich jemand und Thiel drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass ein schätzungsweise vierzigjähriger Mann Boerne gerade anbaggerte.  
„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber ich trinke kein Bier.“, antwortete Boerne und griff gut sichtbar nach Thiels Hand, um ihn weiter zur Theke zu zerren.  
Er spürte, wie er rot im Gesicht wurde, doch da wurde seine Hand bereits wieder losgelassen und Boerne strich mit seiner Hand über sein Sakko, als sei sie kontaminiert.  
Oh.  
„Den sind wir schon einmal los.“, bemerkte der Herr Professor.  
„Sie meinen, Sie sind den los.“

„Thiel, Kripo Münster. Ich hätte ein paar Fragen an Sie.“, wandte er sich an den Barkeeper, der ihnen grüßend zunickte.  
„Ich bin der Andi. Ich hoffe ich kann Ihnen weiterhelfen.“, sagte dieser.  
„Wie Sie sicher mitbekommen haben, gab es zwei Mordfälle. Beide Opfer haben anscheinend diesen Club besucht. Erinnern Sie sich vielleicht?“, fragte Thiel und legte dem Barkeeper zwei Fotos vor.  
„Jaja, ganz vage. Ich glaub' ich hab' die beiden schonmal geseh'n. Der Mann war öfters da, meistens mit seinem Freund. Und die Frau, an die kann ich mich noch erinnern, weil die nur einmal hier war, und ich die nie davor geseh'n hab'.“  
„Haben die beiden miteinander geredet oder so?“  
„Nee, nee. Als die Frau da war, war der Mann nicht da.“  
„Gut, ist Ihnen vielleicht sonst was aufgefallen, das uns weiterhelfen könnte?“  
Andi überlegte.  
„Jaja, ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen das helfen wird, aber in letzter Zeit war so ein Typ immer wieder da, komischer Kerl, nich' war, Freddy?“, fragte der Barkeeper den Mann, der vorhin noch Boerne angeflirtet hatte.  
„Ja, der hat den ander'n Jungs immer so komisch hinterhergeschaut. Einer von der ekligen Sorte.“, sagte Freddy.  
Andi ergriff wieder das Wort.  
„Als die Frau da war, da hat der Kerl mit ihr getanzt und ihr nen Getränk ausgegeben, das war so gegen Drei vielleicht. Irgendwann war die stockbesoffen und die sind zusammen gegangen. Weiß nicht um wieviel Uhr. Vielleicht so halb Acht. Auf jeden Fall kam mir das komisch vor, weil die echt nicht viel getrunken hatte und es ziemlich früh war.“

„Und der Mann, der hier öfters war, der Herr Abend?“  
„Weiß nich'. Ich achte eher auf die, die neu sind. Halt' nach Unruhestiftern Ausschau. Vor allem weil die meisten hier zum Regenbogenanteil der Münsteraner gehör'n woll'n wir halt nich', dass irgendwer ankommt und uns're ander'n Gäste ohne Respekt behandelt, wissen Se?“  
Thiel nickte bloß.  
„Dieser Herr Abend“ sagte Freddy plötzlich, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Fotos geworfen hatte, „den hab ich vor 'nen paar Tagen hier gesehen, nachmittags, hat sich wie immer 'nen Bier geholt und sich an den Rand gesetzt, war nicht mehr so der Partygänger, war ja auch nicht viel jünger als ich. Auf jeden Fall hat der mit diesem ekligen Typen geredet. Irgendwann war der echt betrunken, der Herr Abend, was echt komisch war, weil eigentlich trinkt der ja nur sein Bier und das war's, ich kenn den ja vom Sehen. Wollte ihm 'nen Taxi rufen, aber da kam dieser Typ und hat gesagt, er wär 'nen Freund und würde ihn Heim fahren.“  
„Vielen Dank, das hat uns sehr weitergeholfen.“, sagte Thiel, „Wären Sie vielleicht imstande, den Mann zu beschreiben?“


	11. Chapter 11

Freddy, der eigentlich Frederik Schmidt hieß, hatte sich bereit erklärt, mit aufs Präsidium zu kommen für die Erstellung eines Phantombilds.  
Frau Klemm war höchst erfreut gewesen, zu hören, dass sie eine Spur zum Täter gefunden hatten.  
Boerne hatte sich wieder in die Rechtsmedizin verkrochen, irgendwelche neuen Leichen waren wohl angekommen.  
„Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, Ihr Freund ist schon 'nen echter Hingucker.“, sagte Herr Schmidt plötzlich einfach so heraus während Thiel noch nach dem Formular suchte, das er brauchte.  
Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass Nadeshda mittlerweile gespannt herüberblickte, ganz so, als würde sie dem Gespräch lauschen.  
Thiel lachte und winkte ab.  
„Ach, Boerne, nein, der ist nur ein Kollege. Ich glaub' der wollte Ihnen einfach nicht so direkt einen Korb geben.“  
„Oh. Wissen Sie, was für Restaurants er mag? Vielleicht würde er dann meine Einladung annehmen…“  
„Teure Restaurants, so viel weiß ich.“, meinte er, „Ah, hier haben wir ja das Formular!“

Die Drucker ratterten und surrten und zischten und machten noch andere Geräusche, die völlig unnötig schienen.  
Warm waren die frisch mit Tinte versehenen Seiten schneeweißen Papiers, das jetzt immer und immer wieder das Phantombild des mutmaßlichen Täters zeigte.  
Ein hagerer Mann war das, kleine, dunkle Augen, dunkelblondes Haar, leichter Bart.  
Jung sah er aus, vielleicht mitte Zwanzig.  
Die Kollegen zogen die Stapel aus den Schlünden der Maschinen und nahmen sie mit, um sie zu verteilen.  
Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und neben der künstlichen Leuchten fiel nur ein rötliches Schimmern noch durch die Fenster.  
Thiel setzte sich auf den Rand seines Schreibtisch und sah auf das Bild dieses Mannes hinab, das er in seinen Händen hielt.

Dieser Fall warf so viele Fragen auf, die nicht beantwortet werden konnten.  
Klar, er war sich ziemlich sicher in welche Richtung das Motiv gehen musste.  
Aber alles andere, alles was die Ausführung der Morde betraf, war äußerst verwirrend.  
So waren die Opfer jeweils kurz vor ihrem Tod noch einmal zu Hause gewesen und hatten beide ihre Handys dort dann liegen gelassen.  
Denn in ihren Wohnungen waren sie nicht gestorben, so viel war sicher.  
Der Täter musste beide also zurück zu ihren Wohnorten gebracht haben und dann danach irgendwo anders hin.  
Das machte keinen Sinn.  
Wenn der Täter nicht wollte, dass die Handyortung ihn nicht verriet, dann hätte er doch auch einfach die Handys zerstören können, die Opfer hingen ja nur Stunden danach in der Öffentlichkeit wie ein halbiertes Schwein beim Metzger.  
Ein Abgleich mit der Datenbank hatte bisher nichts ergeben.  
Auch gab es in der Gegend kaum vergleichbare Fälle aus der Vergangenheit.

Er ging zu Fuß nach Hause.  
Es war ein milder Abend und neben den Jugendlichen, die auf den Weg zum Feiern waren, gingen viele noch spazieren bei diesen angenehmen Temperaturen.  
Eltern mit Kinderwagen, junge verliebte Pärchen, die so nah nebeneinander herliefen, dass sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten und ältere Leute, die einfach die frische Luft und die untergehende Sonne genießen wollten.  
Und natürlich die Hundebesitzer.  
Er hätte nichts gegen ein eigenes Haustier, aber Zeit hatte er auch nicht.  
Beim Betreten des Wohnhauses traf er Boerne im Treppenhaus.

„Was wollen Sie denn noch in dem Aufzug machen?“, fragte er mit Blick auf Boerne, der noch feiner als sonst gekleidet war.  
„Abendessen mit alten Kollegen.“, sagte Boerne und machte ein Gesicht, das nicht sehr begeistert wirkte.  
„Na dann viel Spaß.“, lachte Thiel, „Wo ist eigentlich Ihr Neffe?“  
„Der war anscheinend ein paar Stunden da, während ich noch fleißig meiner Arbeit nachgegangen bin. Hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. „KaEff dieser Club ist echt der Hammer ich geh da heute wieder hin, da kann man schon nachmittags geil vorglühen“.“, sagte Boerne und verlieh seinem Neffen eine nervtötende Stimme beim Nachäffen (eine Stimme, die noch nervtötender war, als Boernes eigene).  
„Kaum ist er nicht bei seinen Eltern geht er pausenlos feiern… ich sollte mich nicht aufregen, der Junge kann ja mit seinem Urlaub machen, was er möchte.“

—————

Als Boerne bei seiner wunderbaren Abendveranstaltung ankam, war seine Laune schon längst im Keller.  
Jojo machte sich wahrscheinlich einen schönen Abend, lernte vielleicht interessante Frauen (oder Männer) kennen.  
Und er?  
Er würde sich die nächsten Stunden mit glatzköpfigen, bierbäuchigen, oder einfach an sich unsympathischen, minderbemittelten Männern abgeben müssen, die sich Doktoren schimpften.  
Eine kleine Hoffnung bestand, dass Frau Doktor Jakobs auch eingeladen war.  
Falls das der Fall war, hätte er Glück im Unglück.  
Mit dieser hoch kompetenten Frau konnte man sich nämlich über alle Themen unterhalten, die ihn interessierten.  
Außerdem kannte sie sich mit Wein aus.  
Damals hatte er einmal einmal einen Vortrag an der Universität gehalten und nach diesem war die damalige Studentin auf ihn zugekommen um weiter mit ihm über intrikate Details des Themas zu sprechen.  
Daraus hatte sich dann eine kollegiale Freundschaft entwickelt.

Heute war das Glück auf seiner Seite.  
Nachdem er einige alte Professoren seinerseits abgewimmelt hatte, entdeckte er die reizende Dame an einem der Stehtische, etwas versteckt.  
Boerne war sich sicher, dass sie diese Veranstaltung auch nicht gerade bezaubernd fand.  
„Frau Doktor Jakobs! Was für eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen!“, grüßte er nun etwas besser gelaunt und sie lachte als er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken gab.  
„Es freut mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor Boerne. Vor allem heute.“  
„Da bin ich genau Ihrer Meinung.“

Sie kamen auf die Arbeit zu sprechen, was man denn so mache, wie es (vor allem bei Dr. Jakobs) mit der Karriereleiter aussah.  
Das Thema Privatleben schnitten sie nur kurz an, nur das Mindeste.  
Irgendwann rutschten beide in ein Gespräch über Blutproben und Toxikologie ab.  
Als sie von Narkotika sprach, und darüber, dass bestimmte Mittel so schnell nicht mehr nachzuweisen seien, traf es ihn wie einen Blitz.  
Natürlich hatte sich das, was dieser Andi und Freddy in dem Club erzählt hatten, nach K.O.-Tropfen angehört.  
Boerne hatte es abgetan, da die Blutwerte unauffällig gewesen waren und er davon ausgegangen war, dass in dem Falle eines Einsatzes von Drogen die Einnahme und der Todeszeitpunkt nicht mehr als sechs Stunden auseinander gelegen hatten.  
Aber die Opfer hatten den mutmaßlichen Täter schon am Nachmittag getroffen.  
Bis zum Todeszeitpunkt wäre genug Zeit vergangen gewesen, dass derartige Stoffe nicht mehr im Blut nachweisbar waren.


	12. Chapter 12

„K.O.-Tropfen.“, sagte Boerne.  
Thiel blickte ihn nur an, als würde er Chinesisch sprechen.  
Er konnte Chinesisch sprechen, das war nicht die Frage, aber er hatte gerade in perfekt verständlichem Standarddeutsch gesprochen.  
„Was?“, gab Thiel nun von sich.  
Der Hauptkommissar stand in seiner Wohnungstür, Haare zu allen Seiten abstehend, in Schlafklamotten und einer Aufmerksamkeitsspanne, die, dank der Unterbrechung seines kostbaren Schlafes, der eines Goldfischs glich.  
Währenddessen war Boerne hellwach und gestriegelt wie ein Vorzeigegaul.  
„Die Opfer wurden mit einem Narkotikum gefügig gemacht. Die Blutwerte waren zwar unauffällig aber solche Stoffe sind schon nach wenigen Stunden nicht mehr nachweisbar!“, erklärte er überschwänglich und Thiel nickte nur.  
Thiel nickte.  
Das war doch wohl die Höhe!  
Eine Unverschämtheit ohnegleichen!  
Seine schlechten Gedanken lösten sich auf, sobald ein verschlafenes „Danke, Boerne.“ von Thiel an seine Ohren drang.  
Dann wurde auch schon die Tür vor seiner Nase geschlossen.  
So ging das aber nicht!  
Doch sein Klopfen und seine Rufe blieben bis auf ein genervtes „Gute Nacht, Boerne!“ unbeantwortet.  
Mürrisch zog er wieder von dannen.

Seine Schlüssel legte er in eine Schale, die sich auf seinem Flurschränkchen befand.  
Irgendetwas war anders, er hatte so ein eigenartiges Gefühl.  
Sein aufmerksamer Blick glitt durch den Raum, doch nichts war anders, da war niemand in seiner Wohnung, da war nichts, was anders als sonst war.  
Er zog die Luft ein, doch es roch auch nicht ungewöhnlich.  
Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.  
All seine Sinne sagten ihm, da war nichts.  
Gegen diese handfesten Beweise konnte sein irrationales Bauchgefühl nichts ausrichten.  
Wieder einmal ein Sieg für die Wissenschaft.  
These widerlegt.  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, nur halb ernst gemeint.  
Wer empfand es denn schon als große Errungenschaft, ein einfaches irrationales Gefühl zu ignorieren.  
Schließlich tat er das tagein tagaus.  
Wer tat das nicht?  
Thiel wahrscheinlich.  
Der schien mehr auf sein ausgeprägtes Abdominalfett zu hören, statt einen logischen oder schlüssigen Gedanken an etwas zu verschwenden.

Während er so durch seine Wohnung ging und nach dem Rechten sah, griff er mit einer Hand nach seiner Krawatte, um den Knoten zu lösen.  
Ja, das fühlte sich schon besser an.  
Die Schuhe hatte er schon im Eingang zurückgelassen, es ging schließlich nicht, mit dreckigen Schuhen durch die Wohnung zu gehen, da müsste er ja täglich putzen!  
Im schummrigen Nachtlicht, das herein schien, glänzte eine silbrig-dunkle Oberfläche auf dem Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer.  
Als er näher hinging, erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Handy handelte, um Jojos Handy.  
War sein Neffe etwa zwischendurch hier gewesen?  
Hatte er sein Handy vielleicht gar nicht zum Feiern mitgenommen?  
Vergessen?  
Boerne konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch er schüttelte jeglichen weiteren Gedanken daran ab.  
Eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit.

Am nächsten Morgen sah Thiel immer noch nicht begeisterter aus, als einige Stunden zuvor.  
Aber Boerne war das egal, als er schon wieder vor seines Nachbarn Tür stand.  
„Machen Sie sich fertig, Thiel, bevor ich Sie zur Arbeit bringe, kommen Sie noch mit in die Gerichtsmedizin, ich hab da noch etwas für Sie.“, sagte er überschwänglich, hoffend, dass die Überraschung glücken würde.  
Das Paket sollte mittlerweile angekommen sein.  
„Sie haben etwas für mich?“, Thiel schnaubte, „Das ich nicht lache! Was soll das denn sein, ein halb verwester Arm oder so?“  
„Leider nicht, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das eine reizende Idee wäre.“  
„Was? Jemandem nen Leichenteil zu schenken?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Natürlich nicht, Thiel. Ich meinte, dass ein solches Objekt ganz klar äußerst interessant für medizinische Erkenntnisse wäre.“, stellte Boerne klar.  
Er war deutlich amüsiert.  
Thiel war bester grummeliger Laune und Boerne freute sich über die genervten Kommentare etwas mehr, als er vielleicht sollte.

Alberich hatte für heute frei genommen.  
Hatte ein Date oder so.  
Ihn interessierte es herzlich wenig und doch empfand er den Mann, von dem seine Assistentin hin und wieder die letzten Wochen erzählt hatte, für weniger als ausreichend in Sachen des Intellekts.  
Hoffentlich würde Alberich bald nach Männern mit höherem Bildungsgrad Ausschau halten, denn das letzte Mal hatte sie ihm bei einer zufälligen Begegnung so einen Hirnlosen vorgestellt und es war einfach nur eine Tortur gewesen.  
Der Mann hatte doch wahrlich geglaubt mehr über Pflanzengifte zu wissen, als er, Professor Doktor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne.  
Und das nur, weil der einmal eine Fernsehdoku gesehen hatte.  
Nunja, er hatte etwas für Thiel bestellt, um gebührlich bei einem selbstgekochten Abendessen auf ihren gelösten Fall anstoßen zu können, wenn es bald soweit sein würde.  
„Was gibt es denn jetzt so Wichtiges, Boerne? Ich hab' noch 'nen Fall zu lösen.“, sagte Thiel als beide das Institut betraten.  
Im Kühlfach links war es, neben dem neuen Drogentoten, um den er sich aufgrund Alberichs Abwesenheit noch selbst kümmern müsste.  
Boerne öffnete die Tür des Fachs und holte die schöne Holzkiste heraus.  
„Biere von den besten Brauereien Deutschlands, Thiel.“  
„Da sind Sie wohl auch endlich auf den Geschmack gekommen, was?“, lachte der Hauptkommissar.  
„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Die Kiste ist ganz für Sie.“  
„Für mich?“  
Thiel sah herrlich verstutzt aus.  
„Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?“, stichelte Boerne mit lauter Stimme, als sei sein Gegenüber schwerhörig.  
„Doch doch! Jetzt geben Se's schon her, Boerne.“, sagte Thiel schließlich genervt.  
Doch dazu kam es nicht.  
Thiels Handy fing an zu klingeln und nach einem kleinen Wortwechsel mit Nadeshda, wie es schien, legte der Hauptkommissar sichtlich gestresst auf.  
„Leiche. Beim Präsidium.“, sagte er dann.  
Boerne war verwirrt.  
„Präsidium?“  
„Ja. Hängt an der seitlichen Hauswand.“  
Das Bier musste wohl noch warten.

Als sie im Auto saßen und so schnell wie möglich zum Präsidium fuhren versuchte sich Boerne einen Reim darauf zu machen, wieso die Leiche beim Präsidium war.  
Einfach eine Warnung an die Polizei?  
Eine Provokation?  
Dabei waren die anderen Opfer doch an den Orten gefunden worden, wo sie von ihren Familienmitgliedern gefunden worden waren, oder, im Falle des ersten Opfers, gefunden worden hätten können.  
Es machte keinen Sinn.  
Bis sie dort waren.  
Und es Sinn machte.  
Das Auto quer auf dem Trottoir abgestellt.  
Der Tatort war schon weiträumig abgesperrt.  
Ein Körper, der an einem Vorsprung in der Mauer mit Ketten befestigt war.  
Nackte, geschundene Füße.  
Blondes Haar, das ungeordnet in die Stirn fiel.  
Blass.  
Blut.  
Sein eigener Herzschlag.  
Jedes Geräusch, so fern.  
Das _Naevus flammeus_ auf dem linken Unterschenkel, das am entblößten Knöchel zu sehen war.  
Er wusste nicht mehr was geschah.  
Er wusste nicht mehr was passierte.  
Er schrie etwas.  
Er wusste nicht, was.  
Thiels Hände, die ihn festhielten.  
Der Körper, jetzt auf dem Boden.  
Er, der sich losriss.  
Puls.  
Puls.  
Da war noch Puls.  
„Er lebt.“  
Stimmen, die sagten, er stünde unter Schock.  
Die Implikation, dass er Unrecht hatte.  
„Er lebt. Er lebt!“  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Sirenen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: in diesem Kapi ist die richtig heftige Homophobie drin

„Wieso ist niemandem etwas aufgefallen bis der Junge schon Stunden an der Fassade hing?“  
Thiel war sauer, wütend.  
So blind konnte doch keiner sein—auch wenn die Seite des Gebäudes an dieser Stelle nicht gut einsehbar war.  
„Es hatte doch jemand Nachtschicht!“  
„Die Kollegen waren nicht in unseren Büros, Chef.“, sagte Nadeshda.  
Klar, der Täter hatte direkt ein Fenster zu seinem Büro ausgesucht.  
Nadeshda hatte den Jungen dann gefunden, als sie morgens zur Arbeit erschienen war.  
„Videoaufnahmen?“  
„Nichts verwertbares, Chef.“  
Irgendein Ordner landete mit einem Krachen an der Wand.  
„Scheiße. 'Tschuldigung, Nadeshda. Ich- ich… tun Sie alles, damit dieser Mistkerl noch heute dingfest gemacht wird!“

Natürlich würde das nicht passieren, das war höchst unwahrscheinlich.  
Sie wussten zwar, wie der Mann aussah, aber bisher gab es noch nicht einmal von der Öffentlichkeit konkrete Hinweise.  
Er hatte Boerne noch nie so gesehen.  
Dieses blanke Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht, diese Leere in den Augen.  
Es hatte Thiel Angst gemacht.  
Ein Professor Boerne verlor nicht die Fassung.  
Ein Professor Boerne schrie nicht verzweifelt.  
Aber heute war das der Fall gewesen.  
Nicht einmal verbal hatte Boerne sich gewehrt, als ihn die Sanitäter gleich auch noch ins Krankenhaus geschafft hatten.  
Starker Schock, hatten sie gesagt.  
Sowas gab es bei Boerne doch nicht.  
Doch er hatte es selbst gesehen.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Boerne normalerweise so bestürzt gewesen wäre, wenn es sich bei dem Opfer um ein Familienmitglied handelte.  
Irgendwie hatte der Rechtsmediziner einen Narren gefressen an dem Jungen, nachdem dieser plötzlich vor dessen Tür gestanden hatte.  
Thiel konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.  
Er hatte gelacht, als er gesagt bekommen hatte, dass der Junge es schaffen würde und den Schlag auf den Hinterkopf wohl mehr als gut verkraftet hatte.  
Überleben dank des Boerne'schens Dickschädels.

—————

Es war eine Woche nach dem Vorfall und es hatte keine weiteren Morde (oder Mordversuche) gegeben.  
Anscheinend zeigte die erhöhte Polizeipräsenz und die Überwachung eines bestimmten Clubs Wirkung.  
Boernes Neffe war mittlerweile wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus und sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, zu dritt zum Italiener zu gehen.  
Sie waren dabei zu Essen, als sich Jojo auf einmal zu ihm rüber lehnte.  
„Er ist hier. Die Stimme.“, flüsterte er ihm zu, Angst in den Augen lodernd.  
Boerne griff seinen Neffen am Unterarm.  
„Wo?“  
Thiel hörte diese wütende Zielstrebigkeit aus Boernes Ton heraus.  
„Sie machen nichts, Boerne!“  
„Thiel!“  
„Boerne!“  
Währenddessen zeigte der junge Blondschopf zu einem Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt saß und telefonierte.  
Als Boerne aufstehen wollte, drückte Thiel ihn an der Schulter wieder zurück in den Restaurantstuhl.  
Er ging selbst rüber zu dem Mann, der, jetzt als er ihm so direkt gegenüber stand, genau wie das Fahndungsfoto aussah.  
Zum Glück hatte er seine Handschellen dabei.

Der Mann war geständig, war sogar stolz auf seine Taten.  
Thiel musste ein Würgen unterdrücken bevor er in das Verhörzimmer ging.  
Kurz zuvor hatte er erfahren, dass seine Kollegen den Vater des Mannes tot in der gemeinsamen Wohnung aufgefunden hatten.  
„Wieso haben Sie diese Menschen umgebracht?“, fragte er und legte dem Mann die Fotos noch einmal vor.  
„Weil sie Abschaum waren.“  
„Wieso haben Sie Ihren eigenen Vater getötet?“  
„Eines Abends kam er nach Hause, hat mir erzählt, dass er 'ne Schwuchtel ist. Krank ist er gewesen und das kann man nicht heilen. Alles was man tun kann, ist so jemanden zu beseitigen bevor er das weitergibt.“  
„Was taten Sie, nachdem Sie Ihren Vater ermordet haben?“  
„Hab' geschaut wo er sich so rumgetrieben hat. Dieser Club, da sind sie alle hin. Hab' mir jemand rausgepickt, beobachtet. Wo sie wohnen, wen sie kennen. Das war dann ein Leichtes meinen Plan umzusetzen.“  
„Wie sind Sie bei Ihren Taten vorgegangen?“  
„Bin in den Laden, hab' die angequatscht, auf Nett gemacht. Ein paar K.O.-Tropfen ins Glas und dann war es auch schon so einfach.“, lächelte der Mann, „Hab' Sie zu sich nach Hause gebracht, um die Handys loszuwerden und um zu sehen wer die so waren, fand' ich irgendwie interessant. Dann hab' ich die zu mir nach Hause gebracht, wo ich sie dann erschlagen hab'.“  
Die Hand des Mannes strich andachtsvoll über den Plastikbeutel mit der Tatwaffe, ein Metallrohr.  
„Wieso haben Sie Ihre Opfer auf diese Weise zur Schau gestellt?“  
Er legte die Bilder von den Tatorten auf den Tisch.  
„Das? Ja, das war damit die Anderen was lernen. Dass es falsch ist, so eine Krankheit zu dulden oder sogar zu unterstützen. Ich wusste ja, wen die kannten und wo die hingingen.“  
„Woher bezogen Sie die K.O.-Tropfen und die Ketten, mit denen Sie ihre Opfer gefesselt haben?“  
„'Nen alter Kumpel hat mir noch was geschuldet. Und die Ketten, die hatte mein Vater seit Jahren im Keller rumliegen.“

Er brauchte eine Pause, das sollte Nadeshda zu Ende führen, er konnte nicht mehr.  
Irgendwie konnte er das heute nicht.  
Dieses gehässige Grinsen hielt er nicht länger aus.  
Im Flur kämpfte er gegen die Übelkeit an, die ihn jetzt überkam.  
Wie konnte man nur solch ein verdrehtes Weltbild und solch falsche Moralvorstellungen haben?  
Wie?  
Frau Klemm drückte ihm einen Becher Wasser in die Hand, mit dem er schweigend den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterspülte.  
„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Thiel. Frau Krusenstern macht das schon.“  
Ein mitleidiges Lächeln hatte sie auch noch parat.  
Na, das konnte er ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gebrauchen.  
Aber er nickte nur und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

__

—————

Boerne saß in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa, Jojo gegenüber, der in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht.“, sagte er, weil er nicht so recht wusste, was sonst.  
„Ich auch.“, antwortete sein Neffe.  
„Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht länger in Münster bleiben willst. Ich werde versuchen mit deinen Eltern zu sprechen, vielleicht renkt sich das wieder ein.“  
Er sprach in einer ungewohnt energielosen und nüchternen Stimme.  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Jojo so schnell wieder ging.  
Ein bisschen länger sollte er schon bleiben, sie hatten ja noch gar nichts gemeinsam unternommen.  
„Ich bleib' hier, KaEff. Wahrscheinlich länger als geplant, falls das okay für dich ist?“  
Boerne lachte.  
„Ja, ja, das ist in Ordnung. Total in Ordnung.“

„Ich kann glaub' ich nicht für immer bei Jojo bleiben.“  
„An was hattest du denn gedacht?“, fragte der Rechtsmediziner.  
„Mir selbst fällt nichts ein, was in die Reihe Boerne'scher Doppelnamen passt.“, meinte Jojo.  
Boerne stand auf und kramte durch ein paar alte Ordner, bis er den antiken Zettel gefunden hatte.  
„Ich habe eine Namensliste gemacht, so nur für den Fall, als ich noch verheiratet… ach, egal. Such' dir was aus.“, sagte er und überreichte dem jungen Mann das Stück Papier, als sei es etwas sehr wertvolles.  
„Da sind ja nur einzelne Namen drauf. Aber Hagen klingt gut.“  
„Wie wäre es mit Hagen-Ekkehard? Naja, das klingt vielleicht etwas altmodisch, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.“  
„Nach meinem Großvater? Klingt doch super, KaEff.“  
Der Blondschopf strahlte.  
„Na dann. Ein Glas Wein zur Feier des Tages, Hagen?“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen :)
> 
> Vielleicht füge ich in ferner Zukunft noch Extraszenen an, aber das steht noch in den Sternen.


End file.
